A Thousand Candles (END)
by Biancadeo
Summary: Menurut Jongin, orang itu adalah tokoh dalam negeri dongeng. Seluruh padu padan yang melekat pada wajah itu adalah karya indah milik tuhan. Maka Jongin mengenalnya sebagai Kyungsoo. IT'S KAISOO. BOYLOVE.
1. Chapter 1

**A THOUSAND CANDLES**

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 1

 _Ketika manik kami bertemu, kala itu aku adalah seorang penyair dengan semua kalimat pemuja tentang dirinya._

 _In your smile I see something more beautiful than the stars. I look at your eyes and fall in love many time._

 _Cinta adalah caraku bercerita tentang hidup. Caraku menyambut hari terang. Caraku untuk mengenalmu sebagai keseluruhan nafas._

 _Pure love more than a thousand candles_

Ilalang terbang dengan asal dihembus angin tua, membuat Jongin sedikit menyipitkan mata. Lelaki itu enggan membuat iritasi terjadi pada mata sensitifnya, setelah sebelumnya dua kali ia mendapat iritasi mata dan mengharuskan dirinya memakai kacamata hitam selama satu minggu penuh. Jongin melirik jarum jam pada pergelangan tangan, sudah lebih 30 menit keterlambatan terhitung sejak ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampai sekolah. Namun tetap saja, ini untuk kali ketiga ia terlambat datang dan memutuskan untuk akhirnya membolos, menghabiskan waktu dipadang rerumputan dekat rumah tua agak jauh dari letak sekolahnya. Terkadang apa yang ada dipikiran usil Jongin adalah melihat bagaimana sekiranya rumah tua itu jika dilihat dari dalam. Mengingat apa yang diujar oleh mitos terdekat adalah rumah tua itu dulunya berisikan mayat bocah berumur belasan tahun. Terlintas dipikiran saja berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Jongin naik pitam. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu tentu saja tidak memiliki nyali yang cukup untuk menerobos masuk kedalam sana.

Manik Jongin mengamati sekitar, kali ini, hanya ada dirinya, rumput yang menari bersama angin, terik matahari yang semakin tersulut serta seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam duduk tak jauh dari posisinya. Jika otak Jongin diputar kembali, ia selalu mendapati lelaki yang sama ditempat ini. Seorang lelaki berkulit seperti susu dengan rambut legam bak eboni. Ia tampak lebih muda dari Jongin. Menurut Jongin dia lelaki yang paling mirip dengan putri angsa, tokoh dalam dongeng. Karena jelas saja, kulitnya seputih susu dan wajahnya bersinar cerah.

Pria itu menekuk lutut, membiarkan surainya menyatu dengan angin. Sesekali tangan dengan jemari putih itu bermain dengan rumput, ada kalanya ia akan merebah diri dengan lengan sebagai tumpuan. Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekat, ia merasa butuh teman bicara. Khas bau _rosemary, lemon_ dipadu dengan _neroli_ berhasil masuk pada penciuman Jongin bahkan dari jarak lebar yang masih tercipta diantara mereka. Lelaki putih itu tetap tidak menoleh ketika jarak mereka menjadi kurang dari satu meter. Jongin membuang nafas kemudian tangannya terangkat memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan pundak sempit si lelaki putih.

"Hei"

Tanpa disangka lelaki yang disapa tersentak berlebihan. Ia menoleh dan irisnya membola tajam menatap iris Jongin. Benar saja, lelaki ini terlalu kerap melamun.

"Ah ya, sorry. Aku sedikit kaget— Hai juga"

"aku sering melihatmu disini"

"ah, benar kah? Aku— sepertinya baru melihatmu hari ini"

"tentu saja, kau terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu"

Lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar kemudian kembali melihat kedepan. Mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan hening mengambil alih. Jongin menerka, lelaki ini terlihat muda. Mungkin baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan anak berumur enam belas tahun pada jam sekian selain berada disekolah? Ah, pengecualian untuk Jongin yang saat ini sedang membolos.

"aku Do Kyungsoo" Jongin sedikit tersentak melihat tangan putih lelaki itu sudah melayang tepat dihadapnya, menunggu balasan.

"kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" Lanjutnya. Ah sungguh lamban otak Jongin, akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. Sedikit kaget bagaimana tangan itu bahkan lebih halus dari tangan teman-teman wanitanya.

"Ah ya! Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakini tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum senang mendapat teman baru. Pasalnya, Jongin tidak punya banyak teman. Lelaki itu terkadang kerap menjadi diam dengan sendirinya. Membuat beberapa teman menjadi acuh kemudian menjauhkan diri.

"jadi Jongin, apa yang dilakukan anak sekolah sepertimu disini?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Jongin mendengus sebal, ia yakin bukan satu-satunya sebagai anak sekolah disini. Sedikit heran memang bagaimana Kyungsoo datang kesini hanya dengan pakaian santai, bukannya seragam seperti dirinya.

"Ya! kau juga, aku hampir selalu melihatmu berada disini. Aku yakin kau selalu membolos dari sekolahmu!"

"aku tidak pernah membolos"

"bagaimana bisa? Mana ada sekolah yang mengizinkan muridnya keluar masuk seenaknya"

"aku ini sudah kuliah bodoh! Perhatikan sopan santunmu!"

Jongin terdiam. Lelaki itu menerjab beberapa kali. Maniknya melihat kaget lelaki disebelahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia masih diam menatap datar manik Jongin.

"Hah! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama!"

"Terserah apa katamu"

"kalau begitu, dimana kau berkuliah?"

"disana"

Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo. Saat itu Jongin merasa ingin tertawa. tentu saja, bagaimana tidak jika telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada Universitas Seoul. Sebuah tempat belajar yang memproduksi orang-orang hebat. Hanya otak diatas rata-rata yang bisa menerobos masuk kesana. Sementara Kyungsoo, lelaki ini sungguh sama sekali tidak seperti orang jenius. Bahkan menurut Jongin wajahnya ketika melamun lebih mirip orang bodoh.

"HAHAHAHA kau lucu sekali! Semua orang juga ingin berkuliah disana!"

Jongin benar-benar tertawa. Ia berguling kesana kemari. Lelaki itu bahkan hampir menangis dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tawa agar tidak terdengar lebih keras.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mencibir. Lelaki putih itu meniup poni hitamnya dengan malas. Ia benci pada semua orang yang memandang remeh padanya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang pintar. Apakah orang pintar harus berpenampilan seperti orang pintar?

"jadi— apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa masuk kesana?" Kyungsoo menautkan alis. Memandang Jongin dengan sebal. Lelaki ini hanya bocah sombong yang diyakini Kyungsoo gemar membolos. Tentu saja hanya sebatas mimpi baginya untuk bisa terdaftar dalam universitas yang kini sedang menjadi topic hangat diantara mereka.

"aku memang mahasiswa disana"

"kalau begitu buktikan" Kyungsoo segera merogoh tas hitamnya. Mencari sesuatu yang kiranya bisa menjadi sebuah bukti. Dahinya berkerut ketika tidak menemukan dompet didalam sana. Ah baiklah, Kyungsoo yang pintar juga pelupa.

"aku pikir, aku melupakan dompetku"

"oh ayolah, aku tau kau hanya mengarang"

"terserah kau saja. Pergi sana kau!"

"tidak mau, aku tidak punya teman!"

Jongin membentuk bibir seperti kerucut. Wajahnya memelas mengharap belas kasihan Kyungsoo agar tidak mengusirnya. Lelaki itu sungguh tidak ingin pergi kesekolah. Ia juga tidak ingin pulang karena kakak perempuannya akan marah besar jika pembantu sialan dirumah melaporkan dirinya yang telah berada dirumah sebelum jam pulang anak sekolah tiba.

"tentu saja, siapa yang mau berteman dengan bocah sombong sepertimu"

"apa aku benar-benar seperti bocah yang sombong?"

"kau memang anak som—"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya ketika menoleh dan mendapati wajah sendu Jongin. Ada banyak kilat kesedihan dari manik lelaki itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang, masih dengan menatap manik kelam Jongin.

"aku punya waktu sampai jam makan siang"

"woah! Terimakasih! Apa itu berarti, kau akan mentraktirku makan siang?"

"Tentu saja, tidak!"

* * *

Kakinya melangkah lebar dengan sayup. Gelap menyambut tepat ketika suara derit pintu terdengar. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh pada sofa. Remang cahaya bahkan tidak membuatnya tersandung ataupun terjatuh. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menoleh, memandangi satu gambar dalam bingkai. Seorang anak dengan senyum hati sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua. Senyumnya bahkan tetap berbinar bahkan saat cahaya sedang redup. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada keterangan foto.

 _Kim Dyo._

Itu adalah foto dirinya, setidaknya wajah dengan tubuh yang sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, didalam foto itu bukanlah Kyungsoo, melainkan Dyo. Kyungsoo tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya. Dimana tubuhnya atau bagaimana ia dinyatakan telah meninggal. Namun ia ingat siapa orang tuanya, tanggal lahirnya juga hal lain dalam kehidupan pribadinya sebagai seorang Kyungsoo. Jemarinya meraih foto, didalam sana adalah foto seseorang yang memberinya kehidupan kedua. Sampai sekarang pun Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti bagaimana sistem reinkarnasi atau kehidupan setelah mati. Ia hanya percaya, tuhan menyayanginya.

Lelaki itu membuang nafas kasar sesaat setelah mengetahui penyebab bunyi nyaring itu berasal dari ponselnya. Begitu malas untuk sekedar menggeser warna hijau pada layar, ia memilih melempar ponselnya jauh didasar meja. Memejamkan mata kemudian mengucap kalimat doa dalam hati, berharap mimpi buruk tak menyertainya malam ini.

* * *

Matahari sedang berada dipuncak, membuat Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah menuju gedung tujuan. Lelaki itu enggan menanggung resiko kulitnya menghitam. Langkahnya terhenti ketika satu suara familiar masuk pada pendengaran. Ia menoleh kemudian mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berhenti. Dari pintu penumpang, keluar seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu. Dia tersenyum ceria pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _noona_. Lama tidak jumpa"

Begitulah Kyungsoo memulai percakapan. Samar-samar Kyungsoo melihat seseorang dari dalam mobil. Merasa mengenal, lantas Kyungsoo mendekat. Lelaki itu menyerinai puas ketika melihat Jongin termangu didalam sana dengan wajah bodohnya. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana primadona kampus itu bisa keluar dari dalam mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh— hai err Jongin. Sudahkah ku katakan padamu aku berkuliah disini?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lelaki itu berpangku tangan pada daun kaca mobil yang terbuka. Ia merogoh sebelah sakunya kemudian menunjukan sebuah kartu yang memberi keterangan sebagai mahasiswa resmi. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat ingin tertawa untuk mengejek Jongin jika saja satu suara tidak menginterupsi rencananya

"kyungsoo, kau mengenal adikku?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh. Wanita dengan paras cerah itu bertanya dengan begitu lembut. Kyungsoo memang terkejut dengan begitu sempitnya dunia milik tuhan. _Yeah_ , kau tau bagaimana bisa bocah sombong itu adalah adik dari seorang wanita bak model seperti Kim Sora.

"Ah ya, kami tidak sengaja mengenal kemarin ketika ber—"

"kemarin sore ketika sepulang sekolah kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Benarkan Kyungsoo— _hyung_?"

Jongin memasang wajah melas, dengan samar menerjab matanya memohon kerja sama. Bisa mati lelaki itu jika saja kakak perempuannya mengetahui adiknya bolos untuk kesekian kali. Kyungsoo berdecih pelan, ia tersenyum diam pada Sora. Sungguh Jongin anak yang nakal, pikirnya.

* * *

Jongin berlari kekanakan ketika melihat lelaki yang sama masih berada ditempatnya sore ini. Hari ini Jongin tidak membolos tentu saja, ia merasa jenuh dan memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat anak-anak bermain atau memperhatikan senja yang sedang bersiap datang di padang rumput seperti biasa.

" _Hyung_! Aku menemukanmu lagi disini!" Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan. Mendengus sebal setelah mendapati bocah yang sama duduk dengan seenak jidat disamping. Lelaki itu terlihat kusam masih dengan seragam sekolah.

"siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan _Hyung_?"

"kau tentu saja. Oh ayolah maafkan aku, tidak percaya padamu. Kau tau, siapa saja akan tertipu dengan wajahmu itu"

"Cih— jadi, kau tidak membolos hari ini?"

"tentu saja tidak, kepalaku bisa digantung jika kakak ku memergoki aku membolos lagi"

"apa kakakmu yang cantik terlihat akan sekeji itu?"

"kau menyukai kakakku?"

"siapa yang tidak menyukainya"

"ah tentu saja, dia kelewat cantik"

Setelahnya mereka kembali bernaung dalam keheningan. Membiarkan angin bermain dengan bulu kuduk masing-masing. Jongin tidak suka diam. Ia memutar otak mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan. Pada akhirnya suasana sore itu berakhir dengan racauan tidak jelas Jongin serta gumaman Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban.

Hampir setiap sore Jongin akan mendapati Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya. Setiap senja baru akan mampir, Kyungsoo hampir selalu kedatangan Jongin disampingnya. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Jongin akan menghabiskan semua makanan didalam tas Kyungsoo lalu Kyungsoo akan menjitak puncak kepala Jongin setelah itu. Mereka menjadi dekat. Jongin akan merengek jika saja Kyungsoo tidak mau membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah kemudian Kyungsoo akan marah jika Jongin dengan keterlaluan tidak bisa menjawab persoalan yang menurutnya mudah untuk dijawab bagi anak tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas.

Adu mulut dengan Jongin adalah hal baru bagi Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu merasa lupa siapa dirinya. Tentu saja, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Jiwa Kyungsoo dengan raga orang lain. Tertawa dengan Jongin, membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya adalah Kyungsoo yang telah lama mati. Bermain dengan Jongin sungguh membuat Kyungsoo lupa diri.

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali menginjak pegal gas. Melajukan mobil dengan konstan. Lelaki itu hendak mencari tahu bagaimana ia bisa memiliki tubuh anak ini. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan arah yang ia ambil, lelaki itu bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dari mana. Tidak ada petunjuk, hanya potongan kejadian tabrak lari yang melekat pada otaknya sebelum akhirnya terbangun dalam tubuh asing. Dari situ, Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa sebenarnya dirinya telah mati.

* * *

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu lelaki itu tidak muncul ditempatnya. Bodohnya Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki kontak Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya duduk sendiri memandangi langit yang kian kelabu. Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Kakinya terlalu malas untuk digerakan. Kepalanya pening memikirkan bagaimana keributan yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya dirumah. Tamparan sang ayah serta teriakan drama ibunya. Jongin benci setiap melihat Sora dengan mata berair. Untuk apa menangisi orang tua yang bahkan tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana kabar anaknya?

Jongin merasakan air membasahi sebagian pundaknya. Rupanya hujan benar-benar turun. Lelaki itu menengadah kepada langit. Ia sungguh ingin membuang seluruh asanya dengan berteriak. Namun, siapa sangka suaranya bahkan entah pergi kemana. Ketika Jongin hendak kembali menegakkan lutut, ia terkejut menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berada disana. _Ah, lelaki ini akhirnya muncul juga._

"Kyungsoo _hyung_! Akhirnya kau datang!" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki putih itu menarik pergelangan Jongin menjauhi hujan.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana tangan seputih susu milik Kyungsoo yang begitu kontras dengan tangan besarnya. Mereka berlari dalam diam, langkahnya memecah banyak kubangan air disepanjang jalan.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil setelah memastikan Jongin duduk dengan benar dikursi penumpang. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di kursi belakang dan melemparnya pelan kearah Jongin.

"Hei bocah, untuk apa kau berada disana ketika sedang hujan?"

"kau kemana saja _hyung_ , kau tidak datang lagi kesana"

"keringkan rambutmu dengan benar!"

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"aku sedang ada urusan— kemarikan handuknya!"

Kyungsoo merebut kasar handuk Jongin. Lelaki itu geram melihat Jongin yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan baik. Jongin dengan patuh hanya diam ketika tangan Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya berulang dengan handuk. Ia merindukan masa saat kedua orang tuanya berebut untuk mengeringkan rambut Jongin kecil, atau ketika Sora yang memijat lembut kepalanya setelah rambutnya dicuci bersih. Itu hanya masa lalu, jauh— jauh sebelum keributan setiap malam tejadi, jauh sebelum Sora lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar, jauh sebelum beberapa jam yang lalu sang ayah memutuskan untuk menceraikan talak ibunya.

"kau seharusnya memberitahuku jika sedang ada urusan, bukankah kita berteman— _hyung_?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Sungguh sebisa mungkin ia ingin menjauh dari hubungan dengan banyak orang. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo menjadi dekat dengan Jongin. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, lelaki itu memilih untuk bersiap melajukan mobil.

"mau kemana kita?"

"mengantarmu pulang tentu saja, kemana lagi?"

"aku tidak mau pulang _hyung_ " Kyungsoo tidak menggubris. Lelaki itu tetap melajukan mobilnya membelah hujan. Kyungsoo teramat lelah, kepalanya pening memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari semuanya. Tidak ada teori yang masuk dalam akalnya. Kyungsoo tidak berfikir untuk masuk ke dalam suatu hubungan apapun, ia tidak mengerti kapan pastinya akan meninggalkan dunia, karena pada dasarnya dirinya memang telah tiada.

" _Hyung_ , kau tau. Orang tuaku akan bercerai" Jongin mengatakan dengan teramat lirih, namun cukup tertangkap oleh pendengaran lelaki disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo memperlambat laju mobil , menginjak rem tepat ketika mobil sudah berada di sisi jalan. Manik Kyungsoo menjadi sendu ketika mendapati si bocah hanya memandangi jalan sekitar dengan kosong.

"Mereka selalu bertengkar. Ayah melempar semua perabot, ibu berteriak dan Sora menangis dikamar"

Lelaki itu masih menatap kosong jalanan lembab sekitar. Bulir hujan masih turun menemani. Ketika itu hati Kyungsoo teramat perih. Selama mereka saling dekat, Jongin adalah bocah yang paling bahagia. Senyumnya tetap cerah bahkan saat langit telah menjadi kelabu. Tawanya begitu memukau ketika berpadu dengan terik matahari sore. Tidak ada yang tau alasan sebenarnya lelaki ini selalu menghabiskan waktu diluar. Jongin kehilangan semua cahayanya. Hanya redup yang tersisa, beradu dengan hujan beserta kuasanya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Untuk saat ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat luka menganga milik Jongin. Ia lelah, dan tawa renyah Jongin akan menghilangkan semuanya. Lelaki yang ditanya menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

A THOUSAND CANDLES

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 2

 _"_ _Kau mau ikut denganku?"_

 _Untuk saat ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat luka menganga milik Jongin. Ia lelah, dan tawa renyah Jongin akan menghilangkan semuanya. Lelaki yang ditanya menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan._

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk pada kursi panjang tepat pada pinggiran lapangan basket. Sore dengan butiran ringan tetap turun berkuasa dari langit. Kubangan menciptakan banyak percik ketika beradu dengan tapak sepatu serta lapisan luar bola yang terpantul. Jongin tersenyum cerah, ia kembali pada dirinya yang cerita. Tentu saja, siapa lelaki yang tidak menyukai permainan basket. Jongin mengakui, permainan Kyungsoo benar-benar baik. Lelaki seputih susu itu begitu memukau dengan rambut lembab serta peluh yang bercampur dengan bulir hujan mengalir pada pelipisnya. Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin mendapat kembali cahayanya sore ini. Membuang semua asa dan tenaga untuk bertaruh saling berebut bola basket kemudian mencetak skor baru milik masing-masing.

"Hah! Aku seperti mendapatkan kembali tenagaku!"

"yang benar saja, tenagaku terkuras karenamu, bocah" Jongin memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan si lawan bicara. Terlihat Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Jongin memiringkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum kekanakan.

" _hyung_ " sapa Jongin. Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh pelan. Ia begitu bahagia kembali melihat lengkung paling indah pada bibir bocah ini. Jongin sungguh hidup. Semua bagian dirinya benar-benar nyata sekaligus menenangkan. Kyungsoo bergumam begitu rendah sebagai jawaban.

"aku begitu lapar. Belikan aku makanan!" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh singkat. Teramat singkat namun cukup membuat Jongin termangu. _Ah, sebegitu indahnya kah senyum tawa rendah orang ini. Teramat sayang hal seindah itu disembunyikan dari dunia._

"baiklah, ayo kita makan"

* * *

Mobil hitam Kyungsoo berhenti tepat didepan rumah Jongin. Berulang-kali Kyungsoo mengantar bocah itu sampai kerumahnya namun ia tetap takjub pada bangunan megah tempat Jongin merebah teduh.

Lamunan Kyungsoo pudar ketika maniknya mendapati Jongin yang bersiap dengan ranselnya. Kembali tersirat sedikit gurat asa pada cerah wajah anak itu. _Tidak. Tunggu. Jangan._ Sendu tidak boleh mencicipi barang secuilpun rupa Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasa bias tidak menenangkan dari dalam bangunan. Bangunan gelap dan dingin. Terlihat jelas kilat frustasi pada manik milik Jongin. Lelaki yang duduk pada kursi kemudi mengerti benar bahwasannya Jongin mungkin juga ingin menghancurkan bangunan ini sampai tak bersisa.

"Hei Jongin" Anak itu menoleh sebelum jemarinya membuka pintu mobil. Ia memiringkan kepala menatap Kyungsoo yang kini juga menoleh kearahnya. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat kewarasan Jongin mulai terkikis perlahan. Sungging paling teduh yang pernah tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Mau menginap ditempatku?"

* * *

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa apartemen Kyungsoo begitu besar untuk seorang yang tinggal sendiri. Apartemen mewah berada dilantai teratas gedung dengan sajian pemandangan balkon yang begitu disayangkan untuk tidak dicicipi setiap malam. Lelaki itu memandangi sekitar, ada banyak lukisan apik terpaku pada dinding. Jongin buta akan seni, namun ia yakin lukisan yang saat ini ada dihadapnya adalah padu padan coretan tinta yang benar-benar bagus.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Kyungsoo muncul dari dapur. Lelaki pucat itu membawa dua gelas minuman dingin diatas nampan hitam bercorak coklat pada tangan kiri serta beberapa makanan ringan di sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Jongin tersentak kemudian setelahnya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dengan hanya berbalut kaos hitam santai dan celana sebatas lutut. Lelaki itu sungguh memiliki kaki putih jenjang bak model. Kulit seputih susu tanpa corak lecet.

"aku yakin hobimu adalah melukis _hyung_ " Lelaki yang ditanya meletakkan nampan berisi ke atas meja kayu. Maniknya memperhatikan semua bingkai pada dinding sebelum bergumam 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, kau seharusnya membuka pameran. Kau punya banyak hal bagus yang sayang jika disembunyikan"

"bagus bukan berarti menarik Jongin"

"menurutku hal yang bagus itu berarti menarik"

"apa yang kau tau, bocah!"

Kyungsoo menyamankan diri pada sofa besar berlapis kulit diruang tengah. Jemarinya sibuk dengan remote control, maniknya mengernyit tatkala tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk diliat pada layar televisi. Sementara Jongin, lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai Kyungsoo menganggapnya bocah.

"sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar bocah. Oh ayolah, umur kita hanya terpaut setahun" bela Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia mengendikkan bahu pertanda tidak peduli. Lelaki yang lebih muda berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya ikut menyamankan diri disamping Kyungsoo.

Manik Jongin menangkap satu gambar foto pada lemari kaca samping meja makan. Seorang anak dengan senyum hati sedang berteduh pada sebuah pohon. Jongin tersenyum dibuatnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar bersinar didalam bingkai. Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya, menarik langkah menuju lemari kaca kemudian menaruh perhatian penuh pada gambar dalam bingkai dihadapnya. Namun detik berikutnya dahi Jongin berkerut. Bukan nama 'Kyungsoo' yang tercetak pada keterangan foto. Tangan kekarnya berniat untuk meraih bingkai, namun kalah cepat dengan tangan pucat Kyungsoo. Lelaki putih itu menatap nyalang kearah Jongin.

"jangan sentuh!" Jongin tersentak. Seluruh ekspresi datar Kyungsoo telah menjadi lekat pada otaknya, namun kali ini adalah kemarahan yang tercetak. Lelaki yang lebih muda menunduk dalam, ia bergumam 'maaf' berulang, membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang sebagai tanda penyesalan telah menyentak bocah itu.

"duduklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyentakmu seperti tadi" Kyungsoo menepuk sofa disamping, berusaha untuk sepelan mungkin berbicara dengan Jongin. Bocah itu sungguh akan diam jika dibentak dengan serius, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat sisi Jongin yang pendiam. Beruntungnya Jongin menurut, lelaki itu mendudukan diri disamping Kyungsoo.

"itu adalah foto dirimu, kenapa namanya bukan namamu?" Tanya Jongin dengan halus. Hal baru bagi Jongin melihat raut emosi pada wajah Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo hanya akan mengomel ringan padanya ketika ada soalnya yang tidak bisa terjawab, atau menampilkan wajah sebal ketika Jongin menghabiskan seluruh makanannya.

"itu bukan urusanmu Jongin, kumohon berhentilah bertanya" Lelaki pucat itu beranjak dari duduknya, menghela nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya beranjak. Kaki jenjang itu mengarahkan Kyungsoo pada balkon apartemen. Membiarkan surai eboni miliknya bersahutan dengan angin. Pikirannya berlabuh pada potongan kejadian masa lalu. Bagaimana wajah ini, tubuh putih ini bisa menjadi miliknya. Kemana si pemilik asli dan kemana raga miliknya. Semuanya keluar dari teori. Telinga Kyungsoo menangkap jelas gumaman rendah dari sebelah, tanpa menoleh ia tau jelas asal suara. Jongin berdiri disana, entah sejak kapan.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jongin yakin lelaki ini tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlihat jelas ia hanya mengabaikan Jongin dengan hanya menaruh perhatian penuh pada pemandangan tengah kota. Entah apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan, menerka bukanlah kepandaian Jongin. Merasa tidak rela hening terus berkuasa, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengalah.

" _hyung_ , kau punya film? Atau hobi bermain game?" kali ini Kyungsoo merespon. Manik bening miliknya membola. Jongin berucap syukur tatkala sempat melihat kilat bahagia dari manik itu. Lelaki yang lebih muda meyakini, Kyungsoo tidak punya banyak teman untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya.

"kau besok libur bukan? Ayo kita bermain game dan nonton film sampai pagi Jongin!" Kata Kyungsoo. Sungguh, baru saja lelaki itu berkata dengan setengah berteriak senang. Meski hanya tersenyum kecil, namun Jongin yakini banyak kilat bahagia dalam pancaran manik indah Kyungsoo.

* * *

Pukul empat pagi Jongin mendapati lelaki yang lebih tua tertidur disamping. Layar masih menampilkan film yang baru setengah berjalan. Jongin tidak berniat melirik pada layar, maniknya hanya menaruh fokus penuh pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki pucat itu duduk tertidur pada sofa. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Sesekali alisnya berkerut, menyatu membentuk pola. Lelaki yang lebih muda menyeka anak rambut pada dahi Kyungsoo, jemarinya sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati banyak bulir keringat disana. Dalam hitungan detik, nafas Kyungsoo mengubah tempo menjadi lebih cepat. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Dahi putih itu menciptakan banyak kerutan. Kyungsoo terus bergumam tidak jelas, dari situ Jongin meyakini bunga tidur sedang mampir dalam dunia mimpi Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, hal buruk yang sedang terjadi dalam alam tidurnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Jongin mendekatkan tubuh bergetar itu kearahnya. Menjatuhkan dahi basah Kyungsoo pada ceruk leher Jongin. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lembut lengan Kyungsoo, membelainya pelan berharap ketenangan mengalir lewat sentuhan Jongin.

"tenanglah, tenanglah _hyung_ " Lelaki itu terus berusaha menenangkan merutuk pada pengendali mimpi, bagaimana bisa kejadian buruk mampir pada alam tidur Kyungsoo. Sungguh itu membuat wajah tidak sadar lelaki ini terusik.

Sungging ujung bibir Jongin melebar ketika mendapati makhluk dongeng dalam dekapannya kembali tenang. Ia mengusak rambut eboni Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lamban, semoga mimpi yang baik selalu menyertai lelaki ini.

Setelah membenarkan posisi tidur Kyungsoo menjadi memenuhi sofa ruang tengah, Jongin beranjak hendak mengambil kain selimut. Terhitung dua langkah lelaki itu beranjak, maniknya menangkap kertas foto pada saku celana lelaki yang tertidur. Jongin mengerutkan alis, kembali membawa tubuhnya berjongkok disamping sofa. Memenuhi hasratnya untuk tau lebih jauh mengenai kehidupan lelaki putih ini. Alhasil Jongin memberanikan tekad mengambil kertas foto itu dalam diam. Perhatian Jongin awalnya teralih pada senyum teduh tokoh dalam foto. Menjelajah lebih jauh, ia segera menemukan kejanggalan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otak lamban miliknya. _Kim Dyo_. Nama itu adalah yang menjadi keterangan dalam foto. Bisa saja Kyungsoo memiliki saudara kembar, atau pria ini mengganti nama serta marganya. Namun setelah kembali Jongin menaruh perhatian lebih pada manik bulat dalam foto, lelaki itu menyadari satu hal. Itu bukan manik milik Kyungsoo. Senyum dalam foto, itu juga bukan milik Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah sama, namun sesuatu membuat mereka menjadi berbeda. Jemari Jongin mulai membalik foto, disana terdapat tulisan tangan lain.

 _Kim Dyo._

 _Lahir 11 September 2000._

 _Meninggal 12 Januari 2015._

Jongin menegak ludah kasar. Orang dalam foto ini dengan orang yang terbaring dihadapnya, Jongin yakini adalah orang yang sama, walau teduh manik serta pancaran sungging mereka terlihat berbeda. Tapi disini tertulis bahwa orang ini sudah mati dua tahun silam. Jika makhluk indah dalam foto ini telah mati, lalu siapa lelaki pucat dihadapnya?

Tubuh Jongin merosot. Maniknya bergantian mengamati wajah tidur Kyungsoo serta wajah cerah lelaki lain dalam foto. Lentik kelopaknya, runcing jemari miliknya, putih jenjang kedua kaki serta bekas luka bakar pada sekitar siku. _Tunggu_. Luka bakar milik keduanya benar-benar persis, bentuk, warna hingga rupa. Jongin menahan nafas. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Buntu. Otak Jongin tidak mempu untuk mengolah lebih dalam.

Ia terdiam diatas marmer sebelum akhirnya beranjak, mencari benda kotak pintar yang entah dimana terakhirnya ia meletakkan. Begitu ditemukan, jemarinya lincah mengetikkan beberapa kata yang sekiranya dapat menguak jawaban. Ia mencari nama Kim Dyo serta keterangan kapan lahir sampai tanggal meninggalnya.

Beberapa menit Jongin terbawa fokus dengan artikel pada layar si ponsel pintar. Alis mengernyit serta mulutnya menganga. Tangan kekarnya berpegangan pada meja terdekat, lututnya lemas jatuh pada marmer. Jongin merasa kepalanya dihunus benda tajam. Disana tertulis " _Bocah 16 tahun bunuh diri ditaman pusat kota Seoul. 12 Januari 2015."_ Jemarinya terus mencari informasi lain pada artikel. Tepat sebelum bagian paling akhir, satu gambar benar-benar membuat Jongin menutup mata lama. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas, tangannya meremas dada sebelah kiri. Kepalanya bersandar pada dinding. Lelaki itu menengadah pada langit langit, membuka mata perlahan kemudian pandangannya mulai buram. Air sialan bernaung pada kelopaknya, siap terjun.

Disana, wajah Kyungsoo— atau _Dyo_ tersenyum manis. Lelaki putih dalam gambar terlihat sedang berada pada hijau rerumputan. Tepat dibelakangnya, disudut sana adalah bangunan besar nan kumuh. Jongin tentu sangat tidak asing dengan tempat itu. Hampir setiap saat ia berada disana. Setiap waktu ia menghabiskan waktu pada padang rerumputan, dengan Kyungsoo. Sekelebat pikirannya bernaung jauh pada saat dirinya serta teman-teman sekolahnya bermain-main tepat didepan bangunan itu.

 _"rumah ini horor sekali"_

 _"tidak, rumah ini besar hanya kurang terawat saja"_

 _"tidak jongin, kau tau konon ada remaja yang bunuh diri disini"_

 _"bukankan dia dibunuh?"_

 _"aku tidak tau, ah kau tau apa yang mengerikan?"_

 _"waktu itu mayatnya memang ditemukan, tapi kemudian mayat itu hilang!"_

 _"benarkah?"_

 _"ya, kejadian itu tepatnya dua tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang mayatnya tidak diketemukan!"_

Jongin bukan tidak tau cerita menegangkan tentang bangunan didalam foto. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa anak manis dalam foto mati mengenaskan, terlebih mayatnya tidak diketemukan. Maniknya beralih pada sosok yang masih merebah lelah pada sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Wajah mereka begitu sama.

Ketika lelaki yang lebih mudah hendak beranjak, ia merasa sentuhan erat menyambar pergelangannya. Sontak menoleh cepat kebelakang, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu dan rambut bak eboni menatapnya tajam. Jongin merasa asing dengan tatapan milik Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tatap itu bukan lagi milik lelaki itu. Jongin merasa takut, perlahan ia mulai melangkah mundur. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, sampai akhirnya suara Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah selanjutnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto itu?" Lelaki yang ditanya terdiam. Ia menatap secarik kertas foto pada genggaman tangan kirinya. Setelah beberapa detik, kembali ia menatap manik lelaki putih itu.

"jangan.. mendekat.. menjauhlah!"

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo menyadari bocah pintar ini telah mengetahui sesuatu. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana raut ketakutan Jongin terhadap dirinya. Bagaimana lelaki yang lebih muda bergerak tidak nyaman, nafas tidak karuan serta keringat yang mengalir tanpa hambatan pada dahi sampai dagu tegas miliknya. Satu hal, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjauh. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah maju.

Baru dua langkah sebelum akhirnya Jongin histeris berteriak meminta dirinya untuk mundur. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjauhi Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia kembali pada dunia, Kyungsoo punya satu harapan. Agar tuhan mengizinkannya tetap bersama Jongin.

Tanpa aba-aba dengan cepat Kyungsoo melangkah maju kemudian merengkuh tubuh lelaki lainnya dengan kuat. Jongin meronta, ia tidak tau makhluk apa Kyungsoo sebenarnya, siapa Kyungsoo dan siapa anak dalam foto itu. Jongin terus meronta dalam rengkuhan lelaki seputih susu, sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh terduduk bersama. Saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin menangis. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada histeris, tidak ada perlawanan. Hanya ada air mata Jongin pada pundaknya. Kyungsoo menyayangi anak ini. Lelaki itu memberi setuhan lembut pada surai coklat Jongin sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"kau percaya padaku?"

Mereka terdiam bersama. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari keduanya. Tetap pada posisi, terduduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo memeluk erat lelaki yang lebih muda, membiarkan denting waktu mengambil alih pendengaran.

"Jongin, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

To be continue..


	3. Chapter 3

A THOUSAND CANDELS

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 3

 _Tanpa aba-aba dengan cepat Kyungsoo melangkah maju kemudian merengkuh tubuh lelaki lainnya dengan kuat. Jongin meronta, ia tidak tau makhluk apa Kyungsoo sebenarnya, siapa Kyungsoo dan siapa anak dalam foto itu. Jongin terus meronta dalam rengkuhan lelaki seputih susu, sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh terduduk bersama. Saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin menangis. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada histeris, tidak ada perlawanan. Hanya ada air mata Jongin pada pundaknya. Kyungsoo menyayangi anak ini. Lelaki itu memberi setuhan lembut pada surai coklat Jongin sebelum akhirnya berkata,_

 _"_ _kau percaya padaku?"_

* * *

"kau percaya padaku?"

Mereka terdiam bersama. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari keduanya. Tetap pada posisi, terduduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo memeluk erat lelaki yang lebih muda, membiarkan denting waktu mengambil alih pendengaran.

"Jongin, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" selang beberapa detik, untuk pertama kali Jongin membuat gerakan. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala dua kali, membuat sungging indah berhias pada wajah pucat lelaki yang lebih tua.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat wajah polos anak ini memerah. Manik cerahnya dipenuh air mata. Perlahan, tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, jemari lentiknya menyapu sisa air mata pada pelupuk bocah ini.

"dengarkan aku anak nakal, tidak baik mengambil barang orang lain seenaknya. Mengerti?" sekali lagi Jongin mengangguk.

"kupikir, kau bukan orang lain untukku" lelaki yang berkata menunduk dalam, maniknya fokus pada marmer dekat dengan jemari kaki.

"lalu kupikir kau tidak akan menjauh jika aku bukan orang lain untukmu" kata Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melihat Jongin kembali mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu bercampur luka.

"jadi, siapa kau?" jongin bertanya. Kali ini suaranya terlihat pasti. Lelaki yang ditanya menghembus nafas panjang. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"percayalah, aku adalah Kyungsoo"

"Cih—"

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya Jongin. Tak akan ada yang terlewat—" sekali lagi Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Maniknya menatap arah balkon dibelakang Jongin. Angan membawanya pada kenangan kelam masa dua tahun silam.

"Aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan Jongin, aku tidak pernah tau siapa orang tuaku. Aku adalah anak remaja biasa. Sampai pada akhirnya, dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku terburu-buru berangkat sekolah. Kakiku terus melangkah cepat, tanpa memperhatikan lampu pada lalu lintas aku menyebrang jalan. Saat itu, aku merasa mobil merah melaju kearahku dengan kecepatan penuh. Tubuhku terpelanting jauh, sebelum akhirnya terlempar jatuh ke aspal. Kepalaku terbentur pembatas jalan. Tubuhku lumpuh. Manikku hanya melihat putihnya langit serta merahnya darah. Saat itu aku tersadar, bahwa aku telah mati" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris melihat tangan Jongin meremas kuat telapak milliknya. Ia baru menyadari tangan bocah ini begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"semuanya gelap Jongin. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, sampai aku menemukan satu cahaya. Kemudian setelahnya telingaku menangkap beberapa suara. Aku pikir, aku telah sampai diakhirat. Sampai akhirnya penciumanku menangkap bau obat, alkohol serta besi berkarat. Perlahan aku membuka mata. Bukan akhirat, bukan surga, bukan juga neraka. Disana, aku mendapati diriku terbaring dengan berbagai selang penghubung tubuhku dengan beberapa peralatan rumah sakit. Rasanya remuk, bernafas pun sulit. Pening dikepalaku semakin bertambah ketika suaraku mencoba untuk keluar. Aku pikir pendengaranku bermasalah, karena ini sama sekali bukan suaraku. Kembali aku menyuara, kemudian setelahnya para dokter berbondong datang kepaku. Memeriksa semua denyut pada tubuh serta melepas beberapa alat pemompa jantung. Mereka mengatakan aku selamat. Aku hidup"

Kini Jongin mulai mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya hati Jongin merasa miris mendengar suara sumbang Kyungsoo. Lelaki ini sepertinya enggan melangkah mundur kemasa lalu. Jongin terus mengeggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya,

"beberapa hari kemudian. Aku merasa sehat. Mendudukan diriku dikasur rumah sakit masih dengan cermin disebelah tanganku. Berulang kali aku mengatakan pada semua orang, ini bukanlah diriku. Wajah ini bukanlah wajahku. Namun mereka semakin menganggapku gila. Setiap waktu aku bercermin, memperhatikan pahat wajah ini. Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana dunia setelah aku menutup mataku ditengah aspal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik bagaimana rupaku. Saat itu, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang menaruh kasihan padaku. Ia mengangkatku menjadi anak dan membawaku pulang kerumahnya. Aku adalah yang pendiam, namun aku menyukai pria ini. Ia sungguh seperti ayahku." Kali ini Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin apartemen. Maniknya mulai menatap kosong kedepan. Sementara Jongin, anak ini menjadi khawatir.

"kau bisa berhenti bercerita _hyung_ "

"tidak. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan kearah dapur kemudian kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin. Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima salah satunya, ia meneguk habis air dari dalam kaleng.

"beberapa bulan setelahnya, ayah tiriku jatuh sakit. Aku melupakan semua teori dalam kepalaku dan memutuskan untuk fokus merawatnya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang aku percaya. Kemudian beliau meninggal. Sungguh ajaib, ia meninggalkan semua harga warisannya kepadaku. Namun semua itu percuma Jongin, sungguh tak masalah buatku tinggal dikolong jembatan sekalipun asalkan aku tetap bersamanya. Namun tuhan mengambil ayah tiriku. Sebelum menemui ajalnya, beliau sempat menemukan dua benda dalam kantung celanaku saat dirumah sakit. Ayah tiriku bilang, dua benda itu adalah milikku. Benda pertama adalah foto yang tadi kau lihat. Benda kedua adalah gelang ini—" kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya sebelah kanan. Sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan ukiran klasik disisi kanan, corak putih pada sisi kiri kemudian garis hitam lekat pada bagian tengah. Jongin melihatnya dengan saksama, ia merasa tidak asing dengan gelang itu. Lelaki yang lebih muda kemudian merogoh kantong celana, meraih ponsel kemudian mencari laman yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu menampilkan informasi tentang seorang anak bernama Kim Dyo.

Disana, gelang yang kini ada pada Kyungsoo adalah gelang sama bertengger pada pergelangan tangan Dyo saat pertama kali anak laki-laki itu ditemukan tidak bernyawa sebelum setelahnya mayatnya hilang tanpa jejak.

"kalau begitu, gelang itu milik Dyo?"

"bukan, ini milikku Jongin. Hidupku bergantung pada gelang ini"

"Ap— bagaimana bisa hidupmu bergantung pada benda perak itu?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap langit langit apartemen. Jemari lentik itu bermain dengan benda perak yang dimaksud Jongin.

"selama aku hidup dalam diri anak ini. Aku merasa seperti tuhan memberiku kehidupan kedua. Aku tidak tau teori apa yang sedang dinaungkan oleh sang kuasa, hanya saja aku meyakini ini bukan dalam teori reinkarnasi. Aku selalu mencari tau ada apa dengan diriku, kemudian ada apa dengan anak ini—" Kyungsoo menghembus nafas panjang. Maniknya menatap dalam manik Jongin. tak pernah terbesit dalam otak Kyungsoo membawa seseorang masuk kedalam ruang apartemennya, terlebih lagi menginap. Lelaki seputih susu itu tersenyum manis.

"— Namanya Kim Dyo. Anak ini meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. tubuhnya ditemukan tepat 3 jam setelah waktu kematian. Ketika itu, gelang perak ini bertengger manis pada pergelangan sebelah tangannya. Warga menemukannya tergeletak tak bernyawa diruang tengah, tidak ada yang tau apakah itu kasus bunuh diri atau pembunuhan. Tapi, saat itu, saat pertama kali ditemukan ada banyak lilin menyala terang disekitar tubuh tak bernyawa bocah ini. Menurut informasi warga, ada banyak sekali lilin. Hampir semua marmer ditutupi cahaya lilin. Kala itu, saat beberapa warga mulai heboh dengan menghubungi ambulance, polisi, juga rumah sakit, tubuh yang tergeletak itu menghilang. Menghilang bersamaan dengan padamnya semua lilin yang semula hampir habis meleleh. Kau tau Jongin, menurut informasi yang aku dapat, gelang itu awalnya memiliki segaris hitam pekat seperti milikku. Bocah itu selalu memakainya setiap saat. Sampai beberapa minggu sebelum ia ditemukan tidak bernyawa, garis itu berubah menjadi abu pudar. Kemudian saat Dyo tak bernyawa diantara banyak lilin, garis itu menghilang."

Kyungsoo berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lekat benda perak pada tangan kiri. Lelaki yang lainnya ikut menunduk, otak lambannya sulit mengartikan kaitan gelang dengan kehidupan manusia. Perihal kehidupan kedua Kyungsoo sudah diluar logika menurutnya, ditambah dengan teori benda perak yang menjadi pengaruh utama dengan manusia. Itu teramat tidak masuk diakal.

"kau masih mau mendengarkan?" jongin mendongak. Saat ini, pahat wajah didepannya sungguh indah. Berpadu dengan bias ringan bulan serta sedikitnya tertutup anak surai pada eboni miliknya. Kala itu, Jongin sekilas menyadari betapa tuhan adalah pelukis terhebat. Lelaki yang ditanya mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum.

"dulu, kala pertama aku dihadapkan dengan benda ini. Warna hitam itu lebih pekat Jongin. Kemudian, beberapa waktu berlalu sampai saat ini. Warna itu tidak lagi sepekat sebelumnya. Ketika waktu terus berjalan, nantinya pekat itu akan hilang, berganti abu kemudian memudar. Tepat saat warna ini hilang, aku akan mati. Sama seperti bocah dalam foto itu"

Jongin terdiam. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Otak Jongin menolak untuk mengerti. Lelaki itu mulai merasa pandangannya buram, sungguh ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan menangis dihadapan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, membayangkan Kyungsoo tak bernyawa diantara lilin-lilin itu sungguh membuat Jongin kesulitan bernafas.

"kau— tidak akan mati lagi Hyung!" Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menoleh mendapati Jongin dengan cairan bening pada pelupuknya. Hatinya mendadak sakit. Kala itu Kyungsoo rela menukar apapun miliknya asalkan selama sisa hidup dari tuhan ia sama sekali tidak melihat air mata sedih keluar dari iris indah bocah ini. Lelaki yang lebih tua menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Jongin, memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat seraya merutuki untuk apa tuhan membuatnya menyayangi orang lain padahal ia yakini tidak memiliki kesempatan lama berada didunia.

"Hey, aku hanya membuat kesimpulan. Kau ini, anak remaja cengeng!" kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan topik mereka malam ini.

"berhentilah menangis anak bodoh!" Jongin meringis ketika tangan putih Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Jongin tau, lelaki putih ini meredam tawa setelah melihat raut wajah bodohnya sedang menahan sakit. Namun Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dalam diam, menaruh perhatian peruh pada setiap inci milik lelaki ini. Bagaimana bibir itu menorah tawa, alis itu melengkung membentuk satu pola, hidung runcing Kyungsoo serta bibir ranum semerah apel miliknya. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

" _hyung_ " Lelaki yang lebih muda masih memandangi Kyungsoo. Sebuah gumamam rendah masuk pada indra pendengaran. Pertanda Kyungsoo merespon.

"berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mati"

"jelaskan aku teori mana yang bisa menjelaskan manusia mana yang tidak mati?"

"berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi!" kembali lelaki yang lebih tua tersentak. Jongin meninggikan suaranya, lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya bergumam 'maaf' dan menunduk dalam.

"kau pasti lelah, tidurlah. Kamarmu ada disana" Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya telunjuknya menunjuk satu pintu coklat terletak diruang tengah. Tepat disamping kamar utama. Yang lebih muda mengangguk pasrah, beranjak kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

Sebelum masuk, Jongin berdiam diambang pintu. Menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan mendpati lelaki itu masih duduk ditempat, membenamkan kepala pada lipatan tangan. Dari jarak sepersekian meter yang dibuatnya, terlihat jelas pundak tegas itu bergetar. Hati Jongin sakit dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengerti takdir tuhan, namun satu hal yang diyakini Jongin. Tuhan selalu baik.

* * *

"Yya! Kim Jongin! Sedang apa kau?!" kyungsoo melebarkan maniknya. Jongin berdiri disana membelakangi, berdiri memegang spatula dengan tidak elitnya. Kemudian lelaki itu membalik badan, Jongin sungguh terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan apron merah muda yang kini bertengger pada pinggang lelaki itu. Namun fokus Kyungsoo bukan ada disana, melainkan pada keadaan dapurnya yang sungguh berantakan. Wajan beserta pancinya berubah menjadi hitam, yang benar saja baru seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo membeli peralatan masak itu.

"membuat sarapan untuk kita tentu saja, _what else_?"

"kau memasak atau menghancurkan dapurku ha?!"

Jongin berjengit kaget, maniknya menjelajah pada keadaan dapur. Bagaimana dapur yang tadinya bersih dan wangi kini berubah mengenaskan. Sampah serta noda saus dimana-mana, wajan juga peralatan lain yang mulai menghitam. Jongin bersumpah melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar melotot, mungkin saja mata bulat itu sebentar lagi akan keluar dari tempatnya.

" _Hyung_ — umm, bukankan mereka bisa kembali putih lagi jika dicuci?"

"putih kepalamu! Oh tuhan, JONGIN MENYINGKIR KAU!"

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan sajian yang bahkan merusak pandangannya, lelaki itu segera menahan nafas. Bahkan penciumnya menolak aroma masakan Jongin. Harus diakui oleh Kyungsoo, spaghetti ini adalah spaghetti paling buruk dari semua spaghetti yang terburuk. Dilihatnya Jongin tersenyum bodoh. Sama sekali tidak ada cerca rasa bersalah karena menghancurkan dapur untuk benda tak berbentuk dihadapnya kini. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak menyendokan miliknya, suara pintu apartemen menginterupsi.

"biar aku yang buka _hyung_ " baru saja Jongin hendak beranjak, langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa ada yang mencekal kuat pergelangannya.

"kau tunggu disini, jangan buka pintunya sama sekali!" gertak Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih muda menautkan alisnya. Sekolah Jongin mengatakan bahwa kita harus menghormati tamu, bukankan tamu bak seorang raja. Jadi kenapa tamu ini tidak diijinkan masuk oleh si tuan rumah?

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu, melihat dari layar siapa sekiranya yang bertamu. Dan benar saja, disana berdiri beberapa orang dengan pakaian aneh. Salah satu yang paling menonjol diantara mereka kala itu pernah mengaku sebagai calon suami dari salah satu jalang yang berakhir pada ranjang Kyungsoo. Apa peduli Kyungsoo dengan wanitanya bersuami atau tidak, toh para jalang itu tetap akan tunduk dengan beberapa lembar tunai. Para pria diluar sana sudah dua minggu ini berusaha menghajar Kyungsoo. Bukan takut, hanya saja pria ini tidak ada waktu meski hanya sekedar melempar tinju untuk pria lainnya diluar saja. Tiada yang tau sampai kapan waktunya didunia.

"kau tidak bisa seperti itu kepada tamu _hyung_!"

"hey, lihat layar ini. Apa orang-orang itu terlihat seperti akan bertamu?! Menurutku mereka akan merampok!" Kembali keduanya mendebatkan sesuatu. Perihal pendapat Jongin bahwasannya tamu adalah raja, masalah dapur Kyungsoo yang telah di bumihanguskan oleh Jongin, serta sarapan mereka yang tidak layak makan.

" _hyung_ , bolehkah aku sering-sering kemari?" Jongin meminta dengan halus. Berharap lelaki yang satunya benar-benar mengijinkan mereka untuk lebih dekat. Kyungsoo terlihat menimang pertanyaan yang lebih muda. Tangannya sibuk memanggang roti yang akhirnya menjadi menu utama sarapan mereka, mengingat makanan Jongin sungguh lebih parah dari makanan basi.

"baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau ingin berkunjung. Akan kujemput"

"Hey, kau pikir aku bocah? Kau tidak perlu menjemputku"

"kau mau dihajar habis oleh orang-orang aneh itu? berhentilah melawan!"

"memang siapa mereka?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, kau tau tukang antar barang saja berakhir dengan babak belur kemarin"

"apa mereka rentenir? kau sedang terbelit hutang? Oh astaga!" Jongin segera meringis mendapati tendangan telak Kyungsoo pada bokongnya

* * *

Tirai putih menjadi satu-satunya penghalang jendela Jongin yang terbuka dengan langit malam ciptaan tuhan. Pria itu terduduk pada sisi ranjang, memandang nanar remang bulan diatas sana. Terlihat jelas Jongin berusaha mengabaikan teriakan ibunya, menulikan telinga dari rusaknya perabotan dari lantai bawah. Sampai pada akhirnya pendengaran Jongin menangkap satu jerit histeris kakak perempuannya yang begitu pilu. Segera ia beranjak keluar, melihat objek tiga orang terkasihnya dari lantai dua. Jongin melebarkan mata tatkala melihat sang ayah menarik keras rambut indah Sora, kala itu entah bagaimana otak Jongin bergerak tidak imbang, ia melesat turun kemudian balas memberi satu bogem mentah pada sang ayah. Sora tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Sora bahkan sang ayah sekalipun. Karena Jongin telah berikrar hanya Sora yang ia miliki semenjak kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menganggap mereka berdua ada.

"JONGIN! APA INI PELAJARAN YANG KAU DAPAT DARI SEKOLAHMU?! KAU MEMUKUL AYAHMU SENDIRI?! MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU!" Lelaki paruh baya itu tidak dapat mengatur hasrat emosinya. Pukulan bertubi-tubi diarahkan pada wajah sang anak tanpa rasa penyesalan. Jongin hanya pasrah, ia rela menjadi objek sadis ayahnya, asal pria itu tidak menyentuh barang secuilpun tubuh Sora. Jongin tidak peduli lagi dengan ibunya yang gemar berselingkuh. Entah kali keberapa wanita itu menjual tubuhnya untuk orang-orang lapar diluaran sana. Ibunya pantas mendapat perlakuan keji dari sang ayah, tapi tidak dengan Sora.

Manik Jongin melebar ketika melihat Sora berusaha menarik tubuh ayahnya, air mata gadis itu terus turun. Jongin bisa menangkap teriakan putus asa keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Sora terus meronta histeris mengucap keras nama sang adik, sampai pada saat ayahnya menghempas tubuh rapuh itu menjauh. Sora terlempar, tubunya tersungkur begitu jauh, membentur lemari kayu dengan keras. Melihat itu, Jongin kalap. Ia balik menghempas tubuh ayahnya, memberi pukulan bertubi tanpa jeda. Kemarahan menguasai hati Jongin, kalut menjajah seisi otak lelaki itu. Keluarganya telah hancur sejak lama. Keluarganya hanya Sora. Jika Sora mati, maka lelaki paruh baya ini juga harus mati.

"Jong—in, hent—tikan" begitu lemah suara Sora menyapu gendang telinganya. Segera Jongin berlari kearah gadis itu, melihat tubuh Sora dengan bercak darah pada kepala serta beberapa bagian tubunya sungguh menyayat hati Jongin. Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh kakaknya, ia begitu tersentak ketika menyadari tubuh Sora begitu ringan. Tubuh gadis itu begitu kurus, Jongin merutuki sikapnya yang kerap tidak memperhatikan Sora sama sekali beberapa hari ini.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, maniknya menjelajah seisi rumah. Rumah megah ini, kala itu berisikan keluarga bahagia. Candaan si ayah, lembut suara sang ibu serta tawa kakak perempuannya. Jongin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum pada kedua orang tua itu, atau sebaliknya. Maniknya menatap lembut sang ibu yang kini terduduk dengan luka didahi. Tatapan wanita itu kosong kedepan. Kemudian manik Jongin beralih pada ayahnya, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang selalu pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk kemudian berteriak juga merusak perabotan. Laki-laki tua itu kini jatuh terlentang dengan banyak luka darah akibat perbuatannya. Jongin tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya peduli pada gadis sedarah dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Bau khas obat-obatan masuk dalam indra pencimannya. Manik Jongin menyipit ketika bias cahaya lampu menyusup pada retina. Pemandangan yang pertama masuk pada iris Jongin adalah senyum indah milik kakak terkasihnya, Sora.

Satu memori masuk pada ingatan Jongin, bagaimana tadi malam, darah terus mengalir deras dari kepala Sora, dokter bilang terjadi pendarahan hebat pada bagian kepala gadis ini. Kala itu Jongin menangis sejadinya. Ia teramat menyayangi Sora. Entah bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya kaku, kemudian entah siapa yang ia hubungi berikutnya lewat ponsel, dan orang itu datang dengan tergopoh. Membantu Jongin berdiri, dan mengurus semuanya. _Kyungsoo_. Jongin tersadar jika nama itu yang muncul pada layar ponsel ketika otaknya berontak hendak meminta bantuan, tadi malam dirinya benar-benar kalut.

"Sora, dimana Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

A THOUSAND CANDLES

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 4

 _Satu memori masuk pada ingatan Jongin, bagaimana tadi malam, darah terus mengalir deras dari kepala Sora, dokter bilang terjadi pendarahan hebat pada bagian kepala gadis ini. Kala itu Jongin menangis sejadinya. Ia teramat menyayangi Sora. Entah bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya kaku, kemudian entah siapa yang ia hubungi berikutnya lewat ponsel, dan orang itu datang dengan tergopoh. Membantu Jongin berdiri, dan mengurus semuanya. Kyungsoo. Jongin tersadar jika nama itu yang muncul pada layar ponsel ketika otaknya berontak hendak meminta bantuan, tadi malam dirinya benar-benar kalut._

 _"Sora, dimana Kyungsoo hyung?"_

* * *

"Sora, dimana Kyungsoo hyung?" itu adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sora mengkerutkan alis kemudian membuat bibirnya menjadi kerucut, membuat Jongin terkikik lucu.

"bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan orang lain ketika kakak perempuanmu terbaring seperti ini?"

"Oh baiklah, asal kau tau semalam aku hampir gila dengan keadaanmu. Aku terus meracau tidak jelas kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo hyung yang mengurus semuanya"

"aku tau, kau selalu membuat repot semua orang! Jadilah berguna anak muda huh"

" _so, feeling better now_?"

" _yes overall yes_ " kala itu, Jongin melihat gurat sendu dari wajah Sora. Kejadian semalam, benar-benar membuat gadis ini terpukul. Bagaimana tubuh ringkihnya terbaring dirumah sakit berkat perlakuan sang ayah.

" _so, do you want to go back— I mean, to that house_?" Tanya Jongin.

Sejenak lelaki itu berfikir untuk menyewa bangunan bersama Sora. Menyongsong hidup satu sama lain dengan tenang, Jongin meyakini itu lebih baik dari pada harus menghadapi perilaku mabuk sang ayah, serta lelaki dengan paras berbeda yang dibawa ibunya setiap malam.

" _never, please help me Jongin, I dont want to go back there_ " Kali ini Sora menangis lagi.

* * *

Malam menjadi semakin gelap. Rintik hujan terus menghujam tanah setengah deras. Lalu lalang kaki manusia memijak banyak kubangan. Halte beserta tepi pertokoan kembali menjadi sasaran untuk tempat teduh. Semua sibuk menyelamatkan diri dari air langit. Tidak dengan Jongin, laki-laki ini setelah mengantar Sora kerumah sahabatnya untuk menginap sementara. Jongin berdusta kepada sang kakak untuk segera pergi kerumah teman agar bisa menumpang, namun dasarnya anak ini tidak memiliki tempat tujuan.

Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah asal, tanpa sadar tujuannya jatuh pada satu apartemen ditengah padat penduduk. Banyangan Kyungsoo muncul pada bagian terdalam otaknya. _Orang itu_ , yang membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, menghiburnya ditengah kekalutan, menghapus air mata miliknya ketika telah siap keluar dari pelupuk, serta meringankan kondisi Sora dirumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Keraguan menyerbu hati Jongin ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk. Bocah itu tidak ingin membebani Kyungsoo lebih lagi. Namun, tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakan kembali. Susah payah Jongin menguras seluruh tenaganya untuk menaiki lift sampai berjalan tepat dipintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat, hari sudah terlalu malam dan bocah ini bahkan belum memakan apapun sejak pagi. Dengan begitu pelan, telapak pucat itu terangkat. Kemudian, bel berbunyi.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Jongin jatuh tak tarsadar tepat didepan pintu apartemennya. Tubuh anak itu membeku dengan bibir yang membiru sempurna.

"Oh tidak, JONGIN!"

* * *

Pukul empat pagi, Kyungsoo masih sibuk menyeka peluh Jongin dengan kain dingin. Suhu tubuh anak ini begitu tinggi. Sejak ditemukan tak tersadar di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, lelaki ini bahkan sama sekali belum membuka mata. Rasa khawatir begitu jelas terlihat pada gurat wajah putih Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu telaten ia terus mengompres dahi Jongin, membasuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh keringat. Membuatkan bubur dan memanaskannya berulang kali, sampai rela berlari ditengah hujan bergemuruh untuk sampai pada apotek yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Awalnya Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membawa lelaki ini kerumah sakit, namun ia urungkan segera, mengingat mobilnya sedang ada dibengkel dan tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memanggil taksi sedangkan hujan turun dengan begitu deras.

Melihat wajah pucat Jongin sungguh membuat hati Kyungsoo teriris pedih. Masih terpatri jelas pada otak Kyungsoo bagaimana lelaki ini tertawa, tersenyum, berteriak, memaki serta mengeluh. Saat ini, wajah itu bahkan memucat, luka mengering dibeberapa bagian serta bibir yang masih membiru.

Ketika kyungsoo hendak beranjak mengganti kain dengan yang baru, telinganya menangkap satu suara, begitu lirih namun cukup untuk masuk pada pendengaran Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Jongin yang masih terkulai diranjang, maniknya mulai menerjab pelan. Kala itu, Kelegaan berhambur menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo. Kembali bertatap dengan iris Jongin membuatnya sadar bahwa Kyungsoo begitu merindukan bocah ini.

" _Hyu— hyung_ "

" _Hey_ , tenanglah aku disini hm, kau baik?"

"aku— haus"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan air"

Begitu Kyungsoo kembali dengan segelas air ditangan kanan, kemudian menyerahkan gelas yang penuh dengan air pada lelaki yang lebih muda. Melihat Jongin langsung mengkosongkan gelasnya, membuat Kyungsoo menawarkan kembali air yang sama namun Jongin segera menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dibantu Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali berbaring. Lelaki pucat itu berulang kali menawarkan makan untuk Jongin namun tetap saja berakhir dengan tolakan.

" _Hyung_ —" suara Jongin begitu lemah. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget ketika menoleh kemudian mendapati bulir air mata mengalir bebas pada kedua pipi tirus Jongin. _Oh tidak lagi. Jangan menangis._

" _Hey, hey_ tidak apa-apa Jongin. Kumohon, jangan menangis"

Tangan pucat Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin. Menghapus air mata anak itu, kemudian memberi sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepalanya. Jongin kembali meronta, lelaki itu mengenggam erat sebelah tangan Kyungsoo pada kedua pipinya. Merasa iba, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut menyamankan diri disamping Jongin.

"Kemarilah, _come closer to me_ "

Kini, diatas ranjang besar Kyungsoo mereka bersama, saling merapatkan diri. Lelaki yang lebih tua menawarkan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Jongin, kemudian ia mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo dengan bebas menghirup wewangian milik surai coklat Jongin. Entah apa yang terjadi pada anak ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin mendekapnya, memberi perlindungan, membuat anak ini merasa nyaman.

* * *

Kali ini Kyungsoo terbangun dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Rasa pegal merayap pada lengan sampai ujung jemarinya. Ketika manik Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang meringkuk manja dalam dekapannya, secara bersamaan manik mereka saling menangkap. Jongin melebarkan matanya, begitupun Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana intimnya jarak yang mereka buat, membuat Jongin dengan spontan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh kebawah.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" teriak Jongin dengan tangan yang bersilang pada bagian dadanya. Sungguh malang nasib Kyungsoo, belum hilang rasa pegal pada lengannya, kini ia harus merelakan bokong seksinya beradu keras dengan marmer.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KULAKUKAN HAH?!" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah keras. Lelaki itu mencoba berdiri, menatap nyalang lawan biaca yang kini terduduk dikasur dengan wajah sama pucatnya seperti semalam. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"tidak ingat kau pingsan semalam didepan apartemenku?" disana Kyungsoo kembali mendudukan diri disamping Jongin. Memperhatikan lelaki sampingnya yang kini mengkerutkan kedua alisnya.

Jongin hanya ingat ia berjalan ditengah hujan, kemudian berniat untuk pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu masih sadar ketika keluar dari lift, namun setelah suara bel terdengar semuanya mendadak gelap. Ketika otaknya mulai bekerja untuk mengingat, bocah itu menundukan kepala. Tak disangka ia kembali merepotkan Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku merepotkanmu lagi"

"kau memang merepotkan, hah!" senyum simpul segera bersarang pada bibir hati Kyungsoo. lelaki pucat itu melupakan tangannya yang bahkan telah mati rasa akibat tertumpu kepala Jongin sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan jam kuliah paginya, ia memilih untuk kembali merawat bayi besar ini, oh bahkan bayi itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki pucat itu merasa lega tatkala menyadari suhu tubuh Jongin sudah turun.

Sedikit gerakan dari Jongin yang menyentuh tangannya cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Ditatapnya manik sembab milik Jongin, _Ah anak ini_ _begitu nyata, begitu hidup._

"apa sakit?"

"tentu saja sakit bodoh!" lelaki yang lebih tua segara menarik tangan lentik itu dari genggaman tangan yang lebih besar. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur kemudian membuka tirai penghalang jendela dengan dunia luar. Manik bulat Kyungsoo segera bertemu dengan bias matahari. Ketika lelaki putih itu menoleh, ia mendapati Jongin menyipit kearahnya.

Jongin sungguh tidak pandai dalam menerka, namun kali ini ia mampu menerka dengan benar betapa indah sosok itu. Kyungsoo begitu mengagumkan bersamaan dengan bias matahari pagi. Lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum hangat, seakan menyambut hari indah Jongin.

" _Good morning boy_ , atau kita bisa sebut selamat pagi menjelang siang" Sapanya. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Seakan lupa dengan perkara keluarganya, ia sadar bahwa memandangi Kyungsoo membuatnya lupa akan darat. Seperti _magic,_ sihir Kyungsoo sungguh tepat melempar kailnya telak pada hati serta otak Jongin.

"aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk sekolah, kau tau ini bahkan sudah kelewat siang untuk berangkat. Hanya saja, hadapi sendiri omelan Sora _noona_ , sedari tadi samar aku mendengar ponselmu terus berbunyi. Eeerr, aku tidak yakin Sora _noona_ akan percaya jika kau bilang tidak membolos"

Tanpa perintah, Jongin segera menyambar ponsel pada meja nakas. _Ugh_ , kepalanya begitu pening. Seakan palu benar-benar menyambar pusat kerja tengkoraknya.

" _Hey, slow dude_. Katakan saja padanya kau tidak enak badan, jangan terus berbohong"

"aku tidak mungkin membuatnya khawatir"

"kalau begitu, kemarikan ponselmu. Biar aku yang bicara pada primadona kampus itu"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Jongin menyerahkan benda kotak pintar itu pada Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo beranjak menjauh dari ranjang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan menyerahkan kembali ponsel Jongin. Lelaki pucat itu mengerling ke arah Jongin, pertanda masalah telah beres.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sora?"

"masalah orang dewasa Jongin, kau tidak perlu tau. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _noona_?"

"kami memang seperti ini sejak dulu, dia tidak masalah kupanggil tanpa embel-embel _noona_ "

"Ah, begitu"

"kau menyukai kakakku?"

"oh ayolah, kau bercanda? Siapa yang tidak menyukai gadis itu"

"kau sungguh menyukainya?" kali ini nada bicara Jongin meninggi. Entah bagaimana lelaki muda itu tidak menyukai kenyataan Kyungsoo menyukai orang lain.

" _hey_ , bukankah baik jika kau memiliki kakak ipar sepertiku?" selanjutnya Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Sora memang terlahir cantik, tidak ada yang mengingkari fakta itu. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menaruh hati pada Sora, hanya untuk menggoda Jongin. Tidak ada terselubung yang lain, dahinya mengernyit mengingat bagaimana Jongin meninggikan oktaf hanya karena hal sepele itu. Menyadari Jongin hanya diam, Kyungsoo memulai berbicara lagi.

"kau harus makan Jongin. Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari, wajahmu begitu tirus" Lelaki pucat itu akhirnya beranjak menuju dapur. Beralih membuatkan Jongin bubur yang baru.

Didalam kamar, Jongin mulai memutar otaknya. Bagaimana bisa emosi memuncak begitu mendengar candaan Kyungsoo soal Sora beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya hendak mengambil kembali ponsel diatas nakas, namun terhenti kala maniknya menangkap benda perak dengan garis hitam berhias diantara dua ukiran. Diraihnya gelang perak itu. Tatapannya menyendu ketika mendapati garis hitam itu tidak lagi pekat

* * *

Kini keduanya sedang duduk dimeja makan, membiarkan hening berkuasa. Jongin sibuk dengan makannnya, sedang lelaki yang satunya sibuk dengan ponsel. Setelah menimang, otak Jongin segera mengolah kata sekiranya yang membuat Kyungsoo akan terbuka untuk menjawab.

" _Hyung_ " jongin memulai. Manik Kyungsoo menoleh Jongin sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Ia bergumam rendah sebagai jawaban.

"apakah ada cara lain agar garis hitam itu tidak hilang— ah, maksudku pasti ada cara agar kau tidak berakhir seperti Dyo"

Kyungsoo mendongak, perhatiannya kini teralih penuh pada Jongin. Sedikit menimang jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan mengingat anak ini sungguh keras kepala. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo mengetahui satu jalan, namun dirinya sudah begitu putus asa dengan teori tuhan. Ia sudah lelah berkelana mencari cara, dokter, professor sampai penyihir sekalipun bahkan menyebutnya hilang akal. Teori ini melebihi batas otak manusia. Kyungsoo tidak gila.

"tidak ada cara lain Jongin. Aku hanya akan menunggu sampai tuhan kembali menarikku"

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Jongin beranjak geram. Ia mendekat pada Kyungsoo, menarik kerah lelaki itu. Terlihat dengan jelas cerca keterkejutan dari pancaran manik Kyungsoo, namun lelaki itu tetap tenang. Ia bahkan tidak melawan sedikitpun saat Jongin melempar tubuhnya pada busa sofa. Ketika itu, seperti bertubi palu membenturkan ujungnya pada kepala Jongin sekaligus. Ia merasa sakit kepala luar biasa, tubuhnya merosot kelantai, kedua tangannya meremas rambut dengan asal. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo panik. Segera ia menghampiri Jongin,

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu?!" Kyungsoo ikut memegangi tangan dingin Jongin yang bertengger pada telinganya. Namun, tangan itu dihempas kasar oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu terduduk dilantai, membawa tubuhnya menjauhi Kyungsoo. Ia terus berteriak agar Kyungsoo tidak mendekat. Lelaki pucat itu sungguh tidak tega dengan keadaan Jongin, baru beberapa jam yang lalu demamnya turun, tentu saja anak itu belum sembuh benar.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin. Teriakan Jongin semakin keras senada dengan langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat. Kata 'menjauh' yang keluar dari mulut Jongin adalah 'mendekat' bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli bagaimana histerisnya Jongin saat ini, Kyungsoo tetap melangkah maju, kemudian merendahkan duduknya, memeluk Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga. Jongin terus mengerang dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, kepalanya benar-benar sakit, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa entah kapan Kyungsoo bisa saja tiba-tiba pergi dari sisinya.

Setelah beberapa menit kepala Jongin menyandar pada dada Kyungsoo, rontaan lelaki itu menghilang. Nafasnya teratur dan Jongin kembali tenang.

" _hyung"_ terlalu lirih apa yang diucap Jongin teredam oleh dada Kyungsoo. Lelaki pucat itu mengerti Jongin sedang menyeru pada dirinya.

"ya Jongin, apa sudah baikan?"

" _hyung_ , kumohon, carilah cara agar kau tidak menghilang seperti Dyo" dan saat itu Jongin kembali mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menangis tanpa suara.

"baiklah, akan kucari caranya"

* * *

Hanya ada satu cara agar Kyungsoo tidak berakhir tak bernyawa diantara banyak lilin seperti pemilik tubuh yang mana adalah bocah bernama Kim Dyo. Tidak ada penafsir yang dapat menguak ada apa dibalik tubuh Dyo serta jiwa Kyungsoo. Entah mereka adalah dua unsur yang memang seharusnya bersatu, atau ini merupakan salah satu kuasa tuhan yang hendak ia tunjukan kepada hambanya.

Dua tahun berlalu dengan jiwa Kyungsoo yang bersarang pada tubuh bocah berumur ini. Seiring waktu berlalu, tubuh Dyo dengan jiwa Kyungsoo terus tumbuh layaknya manusia. Hormonnya juga menyeruak sama seperti remaja umumnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti semua pendidikan yang seharusnya sampai saat ini ia genap berumur 18 tahun. Tentu saja, entah bagaimana Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo dengan identitas aslinya, namun tetaplah tubuh itu adalah milik Dyo. Semua itu begitu membingungkan untuk teredam rapi dalam otaknya.

Sekali lagi, ia seharusnya telah mati dua tahun yang lalu, namun matanya kembali terbuka dalam tubuh Dyo tepat sehari setelah hari ulang tahunnya sebagai Kyungsoo. Saat itu ia meyakini ini bukanlah system reinkarnasi atau semacamnya. Ini adalah mukzizat atau lebih kepada keajaiban. Namun, semuanya usai ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengangkat kembali kasus kematian Dyo untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadikan bangunan tua dipadang rumput itu sebagai objek utama. Sesering mungkin Kyungsoo menuju tempat itu, mencari semua yang dapat menjadi titik terang. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah buku dipenuhi dengan bekas hancurnya sumbu lilin. Buku bersampul coklat tua dengan sobek dibeberapa bagian. Begitu tua umur buku itu membuat Kyungsoo harus sepelan mungkin membuka bagian-bagian dalam buku.

Sampai pada saat ia berhasil menelaah semuanya. Ia kembali membuka lembaran akhir, ketika itu maniknya melebar karena hanya lembaran kosong yang ditemukan. Semuanya mulai merangkai bagian demi bagian dalam otak Kyungsoo. Garis hitam pekat itu adalah jiwanya selama didunia. Akan ada dua garis hitam, garis pertama didalam gelang perak, garis kedua didalam tubuh orang lain. Entah sampai kapan, harus ada orang lain yang merelakan tubuhnya untuk menjadi sarang garis itu sampai waktunya tiba. Dengan begitu, sampai saat garis itu menghilang, ia akan kembali menjadi manusia. Ia hanya butuh sarang. Bantuan serta ikatan. Karena selama garis itu bersarang pada tubuh seseorang, maka mereka terikat. Sakit yang dihadapi oleh salah satu, akan berdampak pada keduanya. Semakin jauh jarak, semakin sakit serta amarah yang dirasa, semakin lemah keadaan salah satunya, garis itu perlahan akan menjadi merah. Jika hal itu terjadi, kemudian garis itu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba, maka usai sudah. Kyungsoo akan mati.

Senyum yang merekah pada bibir hati itu kembali hambar ketika otak pintarnya menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada konsekuensi yang tertulis dalam cara ini. Secara teori, Dyo dipastikan telah membaca buku ini karena jelas benda tua itu ditemukan dirumah ini. Rumah tempat Dyo meregang nyawa bersama dengan ribuan nyala lilin. Namun yang terjadi adalah Dyo tak bernyawa dengan warna hitam pekat yang telah hilang pada gelang perak. tidak ada yang tau bagaimana nasib tubuh yang menjadi sarang garis itu, karena pada akhirnya Dyo pun juga berakhir mati bersamaan dengan cahaya lilin. Sudah jelas, setiap cara pasti terdapat konsekuensi. Dan cara ini tidak mungkin tanpa konsekuensi. Semuanya menjadi teka-teki yang tentu membuat Kyungsoo penat. Ia tidak mengerti ada apa dibalik kematian Dyo, dimana jasad Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana semuanya berakhir dengan kematian diantara ribuan lilin yang menyala.

Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Lelaki pucat itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko berlebih, tidak ada yang tau apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Cukup diam, toh nyatanya dirinya sudah mati. Ia selalu beranggapan selama ini tuhan memberinya bonus untuk hidup lebih lama.

Namun, dengan bodohnya laki-laki dengan marga Kim itu menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi sarang si garis hitam, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

A THOUSAND CANDLES

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 5

 _Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Lelaki pucat itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko berlebih, tidak ada yang tau apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Cukup diam, toh nyatanya dirinya sudah mati. Ia selalu beranggapan selama ini tuhan memberinya bonus untuk hidup lebih lama._

 _Namun, dengan bodohnya laki-laki dengan marga Kim itu menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi sarang si garis hitam, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo frustasi._

* * *

"Pembicaraan kita selesai Jongin, kau jangan bodoh!"

" _Hyung_ tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba, kau tidak bisa hanya terus diam!"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Toh pada akhirnya aku akan mati seperti Dyo, dan aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibmu jika tanda itu bersarang dalam tubuhmu— dan lagi, apa yang kau harapkan dari situasi ini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun Jon— "

"Hyung, aku melakukan ini tidak gratis. Kita bisa membentuk simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan" Jongin berucap. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil. Berharap hidupnya serta Sora selamat ditangan lelaki kaya seperti Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku menawarkan diriku sebagai sarang dari garis _sialan_ itu, sebagai gantinya aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Apapun permintaan lelaki ini, tentu saja tidak akan seberapa dengan apa yang nantinya akan mereka korbankan , melihat ruas kepercayaan dari wajah Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa permintaan Jongin nantinya tidak akan mudah.

Melihat raut keraguan muncul pada wajah yang lebih tua, Jongin kembali berfikir. Ia begitu butuh bantuan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dirinya ingin membawa Sora jauh dari orang tua mereka. Ia pun tidak sudi barang memakai sepersenpun uang ayah ataupun ibunya. Hanya dengan begini, ia bisa meminta hal yang sepadan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin lelaki ini tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena menampung dirinya serta biaya hidup untuknya dan Sora.

" _Hyung_ dengarkan aku. Jika kau hanya menyimpan sendiri garis hitam itu didalam gelangmu, maka kau benar-benar akan mati sia-sia. Ini bukan garis kematianmu _hyung_ , aku tau itu. Kau bisa percaya padaku"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. Ini memang bukan garis kematiannya. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menanamkan dalam diri bahwa ia telah mati sejak insiden dua tahun silam. Kali pertama Kyungsoo menemukan buku usang itu, ia menelaah satu hal penting. Bahwasannya manusia yang masuk dalam bagian fase ini belum menemui ajalnya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak berusaha menanamkan garis itu pada orang lain, sama dengan lelaki pucat itu mengubah takdir kematiannya.

"kau tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi atau— pelukis dimasa depan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan. Ia teramat ingin hidup panjang, berkeliling dunia, menggapai cita-cita. Lelaki itu ingin terus bersama dengan bocah ini, dalam kurun waktu yang lama tentu saja.

"kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu Jongin"

"pada kita _hyung_ , aku akan menjaga diriku, begitupun dirimu. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Saat itu Kyungsoo merasa sepasang tangan besar menyentuh kedua lengannya, seolah memberi kekuatan serta keyakinan. Ia tidak meragukan kepercayaan bocah ini, dirinya hanya takut dengan takdir apa yang menunggu mereka diujung sana. Namun perkataan Jongin cukup untuk membuatnya yakin. Bahwa ini bukan hanya soal bagaimana mempertahankan hidup atau merelakan untuk mati. Ini perihal usaha, toh mereka tidak mencoba melawan takdir. Kyungsoo berulang kali mengucap harap pada tuhan agar mereka selamat kelak, atau setidaknya Jongin tetap hidup dan bersinar.

Pada akhirnya, lelaki pucat itu mengangguk. Dengan permintaan sederhana Jongin untuk menampung hidupnya diapartemen itu serta semua biaya lain yang menyangkut dirinya serta sang kakak. Tentu saja itu hal mudah bagi Kyungsoo, harta yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah tirinya sudah lebih dari cukup bahkan untuk tujuh turunan sekalipun.

Tak hentinya Kyungsoo berucap doa agar keputusan yang diambil adalah tepat. Menatap lekat manik Jongin membuatnya sadar bahwa ia ingin hidup lama, bahwa dirinya ingin terus bersama melihat senyum cerah lelaki ini setiap pagi atau merasakan nafas teratur Jongin setiap malam, atau mendengar gerutuannya saat berkutat dengan tugas atau bahkan melihatnya menghancurkan dapur apartemen Kyungsoo dengan masakannya yang bahkan selalu gagal. Ingatan itu selalu berhasil membuat sungging pada kedua sudut bibirnya.

"jangan salahku atas keputusan bodohmu, jika sesuatu hal besar membahayakanmu—"

"aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padaku hah!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ya, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan bahaya mencicipi bocah ini bahkan sehelai rambutpun. Setelahnya ia meraih tangan Jongin dan membawanya keruang atas. Sejujurnya, selama ini Kyungsoo melarang keras Jongin untuk menengok keadaan lantai dua pada apartemennya.

Hanya ada satu pintu disana, begitu dibuka, gelap menyambut langkah mereka. Hanya ruangan kecil dengan begitu banyak lilin tersusun rapi. Jongin sempat mengernyit bingung, bagaimana bisa semua teori membingungkan ini selalu dipenuhi dengan lilin beserta nyalanya.

Manik Jongin melebar ketika Kyungsoo menyalakan satu lilin dan seperti dikontrol otomatis, semua lilin ikut menyala. Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan banyak— begitu banyak lukisan disana. Jongin menyadari inilah mahakarya milik tangan manusia. Lukisan demi lukisan berjejer rapi dengan cahaya lilin sebagai penerangan utama. Mulutnya menganga tiada henti berdecak kagum dengan apa yang bersanding pada maniknya. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Ketika dirinya sibuk dengan karya manusia didalam bingkai, maniknya menajam kala sebuah kotak hitam mampir pada penglihatannya. Rasa ingin tau menyeruak seketika, menyeret kakinya untuk maju melangkah, kemudian pelan meraih kotak diatas satu-satunya meja kayu disana. Sebuah botol setinggi 3 cm tersaji, berisikan cairan hitam pekat gemerlap.

"apa— ini?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih muda, Kyungsoo memilih untuk melangkah maju. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin beserta cairan itu tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

"kau bersungguh-sungguh akan membantuku?" entah bagaimana kata-kata Kyungsoo menjadikan Jongin menciut. Jauh didalam seluk beluk hatinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya kelak. Menimpa mereka berdua. Namun, sekuat apapun Jongin merasa ragu, manik Kyungsoo kembali menguatkan semua. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo terpancar disana. Jongin lebih dari tau bahwa lelaki ini sebenarnya takut akan ajal.

Kini tanpa keraguan Jongin menganggukan kepala. Manik mereka saling menatap kemudian tersenyum bersama. Maka tanpa keraguan pula Kyungsoo meraih gelang yang selalu dibiarkan tergeletak itu kini berhias pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kemudian lelaki yang lebih muda, dibantu dengan Kyungsoo meraih botol kecil dan menuangkan isinya pada telunjuk tangan Jongin, membimbing jari yang lebih besar untuk menorehkan satu garis lurus diatas kulit nadi milik Jongin dengan sekali poles.

Sekali lagi manik Jongin melebar tatlaka, cairan itu bak merasuk pada pergelangan tangannya. Tanda itu benar-benar nyata kini ada pada pergelangan tangan Jongin. Sebuah garis hitam pekat ini bersarang pada nadinya. Sebuah garis penentu hidup Kyungsoo bersarang pada tubuh Jongin. _Tidak, bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Sebuah garis penentu hidup keduanya kelak._

* * *

" _YA, hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sama sekali, aku terlambat, _Oh shit_!"

 _BUGH!_

Lelaki itu tersandung kakinya sendiri, kemudian jatuh dengan indah kelantai. Salahkan Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya sama sekali, tak tahu kah ia bahwa anak sekolah sudah harus masuk sebelum pukul setengah delapan tepat, sementara ini bahkan sudah pukul tujuh lebih sekian menit. _Oh jam sialan!_

"HAH, rasakan! Kau fikir aku pembantumu hah? Urus dirimu sendiri Nini!"

"HEI SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?!" kesal yang lebih muda.

Jongin bangun dengan tergopoh menuju kamar mandi, ia menatap sengit kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan Koran, Jongin sangat tau lelaki _sialan_ ini sedang meredam gelak tawanya sendiri karena Jongin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Namun Jongin tidak mau tau, ia begitu tidak ingin dihukum untuk kelima— _tidak untuk kesekian kalinya_ karena terlambat. Setibanya dikamar mandi, otak Jongin berpikir ulang, menimang apakah mandi akan menghemat waktunya atau tidak.

Menyerah, akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk hanya mencuci wajahnya sekilat mungkin, kemudian setelahnya secepat kilat pula ia berlari menuju kamar kembali.

"YA YA, cepat sekali mandimu!"

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk mandi"

"AP—? KAU TIDAK MANDI?!"

"apa telingamu tuli?! Aku tidak sempat mandi, lihat jamnya!"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi telah beranjak hendak mengambil tas kuliah kembali duduk dengan lemas. Ia meratapi nasib teman-teman Jongin disekolah, nasib Sora sebagai kakaknya selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian nasib dirinya yang harus menghadapi bocah ini secara langsung karena Kyungsoo bersumpah Jongin benar-benar jarang sekali mandi. Meskipun lelaki ini tidak punya masalah dengan bau badan yang serius, namun tetap saja manusia gila mana yang bahkan tidak mandi sejak kemarin padahal hari ini jadwal sekolahnya padat sampai sore hari. _Bocah gila!_

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit, Jongin sudah rapi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan terburu, menyisir rambut dengan tangan kemudian berlari hendak memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah wangi.

"EW EW EW MENYINGKIR DARIKU FUCKER!"

Tidak ada yang dapat menghindari keluhan Jongin serta teriakan Kyungsoo setiap pagi. Mereka akan bergantian membuat sarapan, meskipun keduanya tidak benar-benar ahli dalam memasak. Namun setidaknya masakan Kyungsoo tidak pernah gosong, hanya saja selalu hambar. Lain cerita dengan Jongin, apapun yang dimasaknya selalu gosong dan benar-benar tidak layak makan. Lebih mirip makanan kadaluarsa, atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Jongin memutuskan untuk saling terikat dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak lelaki yang lebih muda memutuskan untuk menyimpan garis hitam milik Kyungsoo. Sejak pria seputih susu itu memilih berbagi apartemen dengan Jongin, membiayai lelaki itu layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Lain cerita dengan Sora, gadis cantik itu terpilih menjadi model majalah, memutuskan untuk memenuhi biayanya dengan pekerjaan. Sora pernah sekali meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti membiayai Jongin, tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak karena ini memang kesepakatan mereka sejak awal. Tidak masalah baginya dengan membuang uang untuk Jongin, anak itu tidak banyak meminta malah sesekali ia menolak. Pernah Kyungsoo berniat untuk membelikan Jongin sebuah kendaraan, namun Jongin bersikeras menolak.

Hubungan Jongin dengan kedua orang tuanya tidak kunjung baik, meski begitu sesekali Jongin tetap mengunjungi istana megahnya, menjenguk kedua orang tuanya walaupun hanya dalam diam.

Setiap pagi mereka akan berangkat bersama terkecuali jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kelas pagi, Jongin akan menaiki bis umum atau taksi apabila hampir terlambat, nyatanya ia selalu terlambat dan uang jajannya harus terpotong banyak karenanya. _Ugh._

* * *

Kala itu sekolah Jongin pulang lebih awal, ia menghubungi Sora untuk pergi makan siang bersama, mengingat sudah satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Jongin sekilas terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan kakaknya, namun pada dasarnya hanya Sora yang menjadi satu-satunya saat ini untuk Jongin. Satu-satunya tanggung jawab, satu-satunya alasan, satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan. Hanya Sora.

Disinilah ia berdiri sekarang, dihalaman kampus Sora dengan masih berseragam lengkap. Ada banyak gadis yang memandang kagum kearahnya bahkan diantara mereka ada yang mengerling genit. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, jika sebelum-sebelumnya lelaki itu hanya bersembunyi dibalik kaca mobil, kali ini wajahnya tersekspos bebas. Dibawah terik cahaya matahari, tidak ada yang mengingkari ketampanan Jongin.

Lelaki itu terus saja mengeluh dan menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya, sudah setengah jam lebih ia menunggu si pimadona kampus, namun tak kunjung terlihat. Ketika maniknya sedang mencari sosok Sora, ia menemukan sosok indah lainnya. Kyungsoo ada disana, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jongin menapak. Lelaki putih itu tampak sedang bercengkrama santai dengan seorang gadis. Mereka duduk saling berdekatan bahkan saling melempar tawa. Sesekali Jongin melihat semu merah bersarang pada pipi si gadis, membuat perut Jongin serasa mual setengah mati. Merasa penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya dipisah oleh beberapa semak belukar, posisi yang tepat untuk Jongin karena mereka menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Dari situ Jongin mendapati dua orang itu bertukar nomor ponsel, diselingi dengan humor ringan dari Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin mendapati si gadis tertawa senang. Bahkan menurut Jongin humor Kyungsoo barusan tidaklah lucu tapi gadis itu bahkan tertawa berlebih.

"kau mendengarkan?" sebuah suara lembut dengan nada mengejek mampir ketelinga Jongin, membuatnya berjengit kaget mendapati Sora dengan senyum usilnya. Jongin memutar matanya malas, nafsu makannya hilang mendadak setelah melihat memandangan tidak menyenangkan dihadapnya.

"mendengar apa? Suara hatiku yang hancur berkeping? Ya, suaranya sangat nyaring, tentu aku mendengarnya" dan Sora benar-benar terbahak.

"Oh Jongin, tak kusangka kau ternyata seorang _gay_!" ucap Sora setelah meredakan diri dari gelak tawa miliknya sendiri. Ia begitu tidak menyangka Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, terlebih pada pria yang bahkan lebih tua darinya.

"Ah yeah, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka"

"tapi kau punya selera yang bagus, maksudku— _hey_ , Kyungsoo benar-benar tampan!"

"ya. dia tampan dan cantik dan juga seksi dan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya menggoda. Aku bersumpah Sora, dia sungguh memiliki bentuk pantat yang bagus!" seketika Sora memukul kepala Jongin dengan keras.

"kau bahkan sudah pernah melihat pantatnya?! Apa yang kalian lakukan setiap bersama?!"

Secepet kilat Jongin segera membekap mulut si gadis, mulut Sora terkadang lebih parah dari kain rombeng. Suaranya benar-benar nyaring dan memekakkan gendang telinga. Setelahnya, Jongin membawa Sora menjauh.

"aku tidak pernah melihatnya bugil, yah meskipun aku berharap melihatnya— _hey_! Berhenti memukul kepalaku!"

"kau benar-benar bedebah mesum!"

"aku tidak mesum, kau lihat saja bagaimana lelaki itu selalu memakai celana ketat sehingga membentuk seluruh kaki jenjang serta bagian bokongnya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa bokongnya benar-benar bagus!"

"hentikan itu _ew_ , dasar _pervert_!"

Sora segera menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya. Cacing dalam perutnya sudah meledak-ledak minta diberi makan. Selama Jongin dan Sora berjalan keluar lingkungan kampus, beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada mereka. Jelas saja, seorang gadis primadona kampus bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi menjadi menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis.

Ketika mereka telah sampai pada gerbang, Jongin memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat. Rupanya lelaki itu juga merasa lapar mulai menyeruak pada lambungnya sendiri. Ia berjalan membawa tangan Sora sampai tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang hendak mengarah padanya. Manik Jongin melebar, telinganya menangkap suara jeritan serta peringatan awas. Suara klakson mobil kini nyaring menggema seakan menulikan telinga. Merasa tidak boleh hilang akal, dengan cepat Jongin mendorong tubuh Sora menjauh dari posisinya. Gadis itu tersungkur ketanah dengan luka lecet pada bagian siku. Tidak peduli dengan luka miliknya, maniknya kembali menatap Jongin. Lelaki itu terserempet badan mobil dan tubuhnya tersungkur jauh.

Ketika Jongin mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia melihat Sora dengan wajah khawatir. Dirinya masih terbaring dijalan dengan darah yang mengucur dimana-mana. Ada hal aneh yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya terluka walaupun tidak terlalu parah, darah mengalir dari banyak sudut namun Jongin tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Seharusnya ia merasakan sakit, paling tidak rasa perih. Namun tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Hanya sentuhan Sora serta orang-orang sekitar yang berasa pada kulitnya, tidak ada rasa sakit.

Sementara, didalam lingkungan kampus. Kyungsoo masih terduduk dikursi yang sama, meremas dadanya, melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi dahi serta leher putih miliknya. Ia mengerang merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya seakan dihantam oleh sesuatu yang besar, ia begitu kesakitan. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul kearahnya, bertanya ada masalah apa serta kondisi dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam meringis hebat karena memang tidak menemukan akar permasalahan dari sakitnya. Nafasnya tersengal serta banyak peluh yang mengalir mulus pada sebagian dahi. Tiba-tiba otaknya berputar cepat, ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _"kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu Jongin"_

 _"pada kita hyung, aku akan menjaga diriku, begitupun dirimu. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"_

 _Jongin._

Seketika Kyungsoo bergerak cepat, kakinya dipaksa untuk beranjak. Lelaki itu bersumpah bahwa lututnya benar-benar serasa lemas. Lengan kanannya mati rasa serta tenggorokannya begitu kering. Mengabaikan semua sakitnya, ia berlari menjauhi kerumunan. Orang-orang sekitar berteriak kepadanya, namun Kyungsoo tetap memaksa untuk bergerak. Ia setengah berlari, berfikir cepat pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada bocah itu. Melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang utama, kemudian menyadari ada keributan disana. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh. Nyeri pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi, membawa kakinya melangkah mendekat dan lelaki putih itu terkejut menemukan Jongin terjatuh dipinggir aspal dengan banyak darah yang mengalir bebas pada bagian lengan kanan juga kedua lututnya.

Jongin mendongak dan maniknya membulat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri disana dengan wajah begitu pucat pasi. Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegangi dada seakan menahan sakit yang telah membuncah. Menyadari satu hal, Jongin meyakini sakit yang seharusnya ia rasakan kini berpindah seutuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia sadar sejak awal, garis hitam itu penghubung sakit keduanya. _Tapi, bukankah seharusnya sakit itu dirasakan bersama?_

Meskipun bersimbah darah, Kyungsoo meyakini bocah ini baik-baik saja. Maka yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah tersenyum menatap lekat manik Jongin, berusaha menyembunyikan nyeri pada seluruh tubuh, tangan kanannya merogoh saku hendak menghubungi _ambulance_.

Begitu dikabarkan _ambulance_ akan segara datang, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang kini berjaga untuk Jongin. Bocah itu menangkap manik Kyungsoo dengan sendu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo mendekat, ia bersimpuh disamping Jongin dengan banyak peluh berhias pada dahi. Bibir lelaki itu begitu pucat pasi.

"Jongin, kau tak apa?" katanya. Jongin hampir menangis, ia merasa bersalah. Sungguh suara Kyungsoo begitu lirih, begitu lemah.

"hyung, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku bodoh. Maafkan aku"

"kau memang selalu bodoh" lelaki pucat itu terkekeh pelan.

Setelahnya mereka membiarkan suara Sora yang terus saja merutuki betapa lamanya _ambulance_ datang mengambil alih suasana. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada hening yang berkuasa. Sesekali Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya erat. Itu teramat sakit. Pasti amat sangat sakit.

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

A THOUSAND CANDLES

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 6

 _Mereka membiarkan suara Sora yang terus saja merutuki betapa lamanya ambulance datang mengambil alih suasana. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada hening yang berkuasa. Sesekali Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya erat. Itu teramat sakit. Pasti amat sangat sakit._

* * *

Saat ini Sora duduk disamping ranjang Jongin, memandang miris sang adik yang tengah tertidur akibat pengaruh bius. Kyungsoo masih tergolek lemas pada salah satu sofa panjang didalam kamar. Sora mengernyit heran saat memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, bagaimana lelaki ini terlihat lelah dan menahan sakit pada bagian tertentu selama menunggu pemeriksaan Jongin tadi.

Merasa bosan, Sora beranjak dari duduknya, memilih kembali duduk pada sofa empuk disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berfikir Kyungsoo pastilah kaya raya, terbukti dengan kamar Jongin sekarang. Sebuah kamar pasien paling _ekslusif_ lengkap dengan segala perabotan. Tentu begitu berlebih untuk Jongin yang tidak mengalami sakit parah

* * *

" _Hyung_ aku bergitu ceroboh, benar?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dirinya sibuk memapah tubuh Jongin menuju sofa terdekat. Kali ini Jongin sudah boleh pulang setelah dua hari dirawat. Sora ada kuliah sehingga kembali Kyungsoo yang mengurus semuanya.

"kenapa kau hanya diam, kau marah padaku?" tanpa disangka, nada bicara bocah itu begitu merengek. Membuat Kyungsoo berdecih setengah jijik.

"aku tidak marah, dan tolong diamlah _Oh tuhan._ Kau sudah menganggu jam kuliahku dengan merengek minta pulang, dan sekarang kau mau merengek lagi padaku? Berhenti menyiksaku Kim Jongin, kau sudah besar!"

Jongin hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Memperhatikan kaki jenjang Kyungsoo yang bergerak menuju dapur kemudian kembali dengan membawa dua buah kaleng soda. Menyerahkan salah satunya pada Jongin kemudian bocah itu tertawa lucu menerimanya.

"apa yang lucu?"

"tentu saja kau, kau terus berteriak ketika aku merengek. Tapi setelahnya, kau tetap berlaku baik padaku"

"aku memang orang baik"

"uh, yeah"

Setelahnya mereka membiarkan hening bernaung. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing sungguh membuat Jongin jenuh. Anak itu sungguh tidak bisa diam, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu namun dirinya belum sembuh benar. Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kembali berteriak. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Sora ditaman kampus dua hari yang lalu, tepat sebelum kecelakaan. Pembicaraan yang mengarah pada perasaan Jongin terhadap lelaki dengan kulit seputih tokoh dalam dongeng bernama Kyungsoo. Bahwa bocah itu mencintai lelaki yang lebih tua disebelahnya. Bahwa Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, sadar atau tidak.

" _hyung_ " jongin membuka pembicaraan. Entah bagaimana jantung Jongin memompa lebih cepat, dadanya berdesir dan keringat dingin mulai bercetak pada telapak tangan. Selang beberapa detik, Jongin baru menyadari tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang telah memejamkan mata, kepalanya bersandar pada sofa serta dadanya naik turun dengan tempo teratur.

" _hyung_ , sepertinya aku benar-benar menyuka— ah tidak. Aku mencintai dirimu"

* * *

Jongin terdiam diri dikamar, menatap langit kamar dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Kakinya telah pulih dan belakangan ini Jongin mendapati dirinya jarang punya waktu untuk bertemu muka dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Jongin juga sibuk dengan berbagai ujian. Ia begitu merindukan Kyungsoo.

Ah, ia ingat sesuatu. Maniknya melirik pada pergelangan, garis hitam itu mulai menjadi abu. Sungguh begitu cepat. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana nantinya semua ini akan berakhir, namun membayangkan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia akan lebih rajin belajar, lulus dengan nilai baik agar bisa masuk di universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ketika waktunya tiba dan tanda hitam ini menghilang Jongin akan menyatakan perasaanya pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Senyum dengan binar cerah berhias pada wajah Jongin, membayangkan hidup bahagia dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya hampir gila.

Namun satu hal, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyungsoo hari ini. Lelaki putih itu bahkan telah pergi sejak Jongin membuka mata pagi ini. Biasanya, Jongin yang akan mengosongkan rumah duluan karena belakangan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Bahkan saat ini sudah tengah malam dan belum juga muncul batang hidungnya. Jongin yang khawatir mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo berulang, ia tau lelaki putih itu sudah dapat menjaga diri mengingat umurnya yang bahkan lebih tua dari Jongin. Namun tetap saja, bukan kebiasaan Kyungsoo pulang sampai larut tanpa memberi kabar.

Ketika masuk pada panggilan kesekian, Jongin merasa telapak tangannya bergetar, dadanya sesak dan pandangannya memburam. Hatinya serasa dihinggapi banyak kesedihan, air mata memberontak pada kelopak. Jongin tidak mengerti, saat ini ia memang sedang dilanda kekhawatiran, namun bukan berarti dirinya akan menangis. Bukan berarti dadanya akan menjadi sesesak ini. Merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, lelaki itu berkesimpulan ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. _Ya, karena saat ini mereka satu rasa._ Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin menyambar jaketnya kemudian keluar apartemen dengan langkah lebar.

Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang berkecamuk pada pola pikirnya. Saat ini ia kembali menapaki padang rumput tempatnya biasa bersama Kyungsoo. Didepannya berdiri sebuah rumah tua yang konon berisikan mayat seorang bocah. Bocah yang saat ini menjadi penghantar kehidupan Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Jongin menelan ludah kasar, entah bagaimana seluruh sakit yang dirasa berasal dari tempat ini. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang mengantarkannya sampai kemari, namun seluk beluk perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo ada disini.

Memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk, menaiki tangga dengan masih banyaknya sisa lilin tergeletak. Maniknya menyipit melihat cahaya kuning dari satu ruang tertutup. Jongin begitu meyakini Kyungsoo ada disana, dan benar. Kyungsoo ada disana

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, ia berfikir pasti ada sesuatu yang terlewat dari buku tua itu. Sesuatu penting yang seharusnya tidak terlewatkan. Maka disinilah lelaki itu saat ini, membolak-balik kertas lapuk dengan teliti. Ketika jemarinya hendak membuka lembaran kosong pada bagian akhir, Kyungsoo mengubah posisi buku. Menegakkan badan buku itu sehingga membelakangi cahaya lilin, maniknya membulat ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjil diatas kertas. Sebuah tulisan serta gambar dengan tinta perak. Ketika ia tarik kembali lembar itu menjauhi cahaya lilin, tinta perak kembali tidak terlihat wujudnya. Kembali ia fokuskan isi lembaran didekat cahaya lilin, kembali merasa ada yang aneh, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, menggunakan cahaya ponsel sebagai penerangan agar tinta perak kembali terlihat. Namun tinta perak itu nyatanya hanya dapat terbaca dengan cahaya lilin. Kyungsoo meletakan kembali ponselnya, maniknya meneliti jeli isi dari lembar itu.

Butuh waktu setidaknya satu jam untuk otak Kyungsoo mencoba mencerna setiap kata serta gambar ilusi yang tertulis. Sejujurnya, hanya butuh setidaknya seperempat jam untuk Kyungsoo menelaah setiap katanya, namun ia mencoba membaca berulang, berharap ia menemukan letak kesalahan, atau sesuatu yang tak terbaca, atau jalan keluar lain, atau cara lain, atau apapun yang bisa membuat otaknya menolak teori yang tertera lewat si tinta perak. _Apa-apaan ini._

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot lemah, lututnya begitu mati rasa. Seluruh udara sekitar seakan menipis, melilit paru-paru hingga menjadi sesak. Otaknya menolak untuk berfikir. Ia merutuki bagaimana jalan pikirnya menjadi buntu. Rasanya ingin menangis, meronta, merutuk atau apapun yang bisa ia lampiaskan. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah Kyungsoo terdiam. Memeluk lutut dengan pandangan kosong kebawah. Ia merasa dunia mempermainkan kebodohannya, semesta membolak-balikan faktanya. Jika diberi kesempatan mengulang, Kyungsoo akan memilih mati saat kecelakaan dua tahun silam, ia tidak akan berpikir keras, tidak akan dikelabuhi oleh harapan tabu, tidak akan bertemu Jongin, tidak akan peduli dengan Jongin. Tapi semua digariskan lain, Jongin masuk jauh dalam garis Kyungsoo, dan akan menjadi lebih jauh.

"Kyungsoo _hyung,_ kau kah itu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, ia menoleh kaget. Manik sembab itu membulat, mendapati samar tubuh Jongin mendekat kearahnya. Pria yang lebih tua tetap bergeming, menunggu pemuda itu mengarah lebih dekat.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin khawatir. Ya, tentu saja, melihat Kyungsoo terduduk dipojok ruangan dengan mata berair membuat hatinya teriris. Lelaki yang lebih tua menerjab matanya pelan, menyelami manik khawatir Jongin. Ia tidak ingin akhir yang sedih, Kyungsoo ingin akhir bahagia. Jongin adalah akhir yang bahagia, apapun itu lelaki ini seharusnya memang selalu hidup. Bersinar dengan biasnya sendiri.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. Ia berusaha menahan tangis tatkala melihat tatap polos Jongin kearahnya.

" _hyung_ , kau menghilang sejak pagi dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu dan aku mendapati tubuhku serasa sesak bahkan seperti terbakar dan entah bagaimana aku berpikir kau kemari dan pintunya tidak terkunci dan— tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"maafkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa bodoh, aku hanya ingin saja kemari. Ya, begitulah" terdengar nada sumbang dari asal muara suara Kyungsoo, namun coba diabaikan oleh Jongin.

"baiklah, ayo pulang _hyung_. Aku lapar!" eluh Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat tangannya yang sudah berbalut tangan Jongin. Sungguh lucu jika terlihat, tangan Jongin dengan rona sedikit kecoklatan bertaut lemah dengan tangan seputih susu milik Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah lelah mendapati Kyungsoo bahkan tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya. Bocah ini sedang kelaparan, menunggu si induk membuatkan apapun yang bisa mengisi perut kosongnya. Namun Kyungsoo bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun, maniknya menatap Jongin dengan frustasi.

Dalam sekali hentak, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan kuat, mendaratkan punggung lelaki itu pada dinding. Sungguh diluar dugaan, kekuatan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak setara dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Bahkan Jongin tidak memiliki celah untuk sekedar mengelak. Kedua tangan pucat itu bersemayam diantara kepala yang lebih muda. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Nafas Kyungsoo menari lembut pada ceruk leher Jongin, manik Kyungsoo bahkan tak lepas menatap iris kelam Jongin dari balik bulu lentik itu. Jongin merasa degub jantungnya berlomba saling bersahutan. Ia benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Kyungsoo dalam jarak sedekat ini. _Ah tidak_ — dari jarak terjauhpun, Jongin telah terjerat, terjatuh bahkan terjebak sejak lama, pada Kyungsoo.

"bisakah— aku _mengklaimmu_?" Kyungsoo bersuara begitu serak. Nada suaranya berpadu dengan asa dan rentan dan kecewa dan— entahlah, Jongin tidak pandai menerka. Jongin mengalihkan pikirannya, mencoba menyelami manik yang lebih tua. Otaknya mengolah cepat apakah yang dimaksud _klaim_ menurut Kyungsoo untuk dirinya.

"bisakah aku _mengklaimmu_ menjadi propertiku— hanya untuk malam ini" lanjutnya. Namun Jongin tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar memikirkan apa maksud pria ini karena Kyungsoo segera memberi mandat pada bibirnya untuk menerobos mulut Jongin. Lelaki itu memonopoli bibir Jongin dengan kasar, penuh nafsu, frustasi dan Jongin terengah diantaranya. Tak ada yang mampu Jongin lakukan kecuali membiarkan dirinya mengerang begitu lidah Kyungsoo meraup rakus semua isi mulutnya. Otak Jongin menolak untuk berpikir, namun ia begitu meyakini Kyungsoo sedang berada pada titik kekalutannya. Maka ia merelakan dirinya menjadi _properti_ milik Kyungsoo, malam ini.

Kyungsoo masih menginvasi bibir Jongin, namun kali ini temponya melambat. Lelaki yang lebih tua memangut pelan bibir Jongin, sepelan dan selembut mungkin. Melihat Jongin yang mulai menikmati dengan perlahan memejamkan mata, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka. Jongin menyukainya, ciuman Kyungsoo begitu menenangkan sekaligus membunuhnya perlahan. Dadanya berdesir dan jantungnya memompa cepat. Tangan Kyungsoo berkelana masuk kedalam balutan _t-shirt_ nya, menyusuri bagaimana dada bidang itu meremang dengan sentuhan Kyungsoo. Jongin lupa dengan dunia, lupa dengan sekitar, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo erat, menekannya dengan nafsu keduanya yang lebih membara. Bibir Kyungsoo beralih menghisap kulit leher Jongin. Memainkan lidahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda. Jongin terus mengerang, terengah dan mendesah. Sampai pada tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak lamban menyelinap kedalam _ripped jeans_ milik lelaki yang lebih muda. Jongin merasa begitu tegang, melepas ciuman Kyungsoo dan mendesah begitu keras, merutuk dalam hati betapa nikmatnya ketika tangan Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan benda tegak tak bertulang dibawah sana.

Kyungsoo menyerinai puas melihat tubuh lemah Jongin menggeliat dibawah kuasanya. Nafasnya terengah bercampur dengan sisa desah milik Jongin. Marmer usang itu menjadi saksi utama cinta panas mereka. Aroma peluh bercampur dengan cairan sperma memenuhi ruangan. Malam ini Kyungsoo akan mengambil segala peluangnya. Menikmati Jongin dengan segala tenaganya, segala kekuatannya, semua rasa sayangnya juga semua miliknya. Ia pemilik raga ini, begitupun sebaliknya.

Keduanya bercinta dengan ganas. Meraup tubuh masing-masing seperti tidak ada hari esok. Tidak peduli dengan porak-poranda ruangan akibat gerakan nakal mereka, dunia seperti berhenti. Alam semesta hanya miliknya serta lelaki dibawahnya. Kyungsoo merasa desahan serta erangan Jongin adalah melodi terindah. Maka malam ini, dirinya akan menikmati Jongin selama yang ia mau. Membuat Jongin mendesahkan nama yang lebih tua sampai tidak ada lagi suara yang bisa keluar dari pita suaranya. Ia akan memberikan seluruh raganya untuk Jongin. Raga juga Jiwa. Karena memang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil esok hari. Kesempatan seperti apa lagi yang tuhan sedang rencanakan untuk dirinya. Untuk Jongin. Untuk keduanya.

* * *

Apa yang kau tau tentang takdir tuhan? ketika yang berkuasa mencoba untuk memainkan jalan hidup makhluknya. Membuat beberapa jalan terjal dengan berbagai batu karang. Namun kali ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar tokoh dalam permainan. Seolah takdir benar membuatnya seperti boneka dengan setiap jahitan usang. Beberapa orang ditakdirkan dengan garis masing-masing. Kali ini Kyungsoo menemui dirinya berada diantara garis hitam dan perak. Keduanya bermain dengan cahaya lilin sebagai perantara. Kyungsoo adalah seorang manusia, setidaknya _dulu_ ia pernah bernafas dengan paru-parunya sendiri. Sampai pada satu kecelakaan yang menjadi pusat, asal serta muara dari semua teori yang ada. Kim Dyo, adalah salah satunya. Seorang anak yang hidup diantara permainan takdir semesta, dan bocah itu memilih mati.

Tertera jelas dua pilihan akhir dari si garis dalam lembar itu. Jika saja, Jongin menyimpan garis hitam itu sampai akhir, maka Kyungsoo benar-benar akan hidup. Namun— **Jongin akan mati**. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengambil pilihan itu, maka ia akan menarik garis itu secepat yang ia mampu dari tubuh Jongin. Hanya saja, ketika belum saatnya garis itu ditarik paksa dari sarangnya, maka Kyungsoo yang akan mati. Tubuhnya akan melebur menjadi satu dengan angin. Hilang, bahkan tak bersisa. Takdir memberikan dua pilihan dengan jawaban tersulit. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo ingin hidup. Lelaki itu ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun bernyanyi tanpa adanya Jongin yang akan duduk dikursi penonton adalah hal terburuk baginya. Dunia tanpa adanya tawa serta rutukan Jongin adalah mimpi terburuk baginya.

Melalui lembar terakhir, Kyungsoo tau Kim Dyo tidak seperti dirinya. Jika saja anak itu sama seperti dirinya, tentu saja tubuhnya telah menjadi abu. Maka kesimpulan Kyungsoo, Dyo adalah penyimpan garis hitam, sama seperti Jongin. Dyo merelakan dirinya mati. Tentu saja, karena gelang itu ada ditangan kirinya sampai akhir, kedua garis berpadu, bercampur dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa Dyo. Dan berarti 'orang itu' masihlah hidup. Seseorang yang berarti segala untuk Dyo, karena tentu saja bocah enam belas tahun itu dengan polosnya merelakan nyawa untuk orang ini. kyungsoo harus tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, terlalu rumit untuk dirinya memikirkan bagaimana nyawanya bisa masuk dalam tubuh ini. Maka detik itu Kyungsoo mengubah semua haluannya, mencari tau siapa sosok ini dan memanfaatkan sisa waktunya untuk membuat Jongin tetap hidup. Ia tidak lagi menganggap dirinya akan hidup lebih lama.

* * *

To be continue...


	7. Chapter 7

A THOUSAND CANDLESS

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 7

 _Melalui lembar terakhir, Kyungsoo tau Kim Dyo tidak seperti dirinya. Jika saja anak itu sama seperti dirinya, tentu saja tubuhnya telah menjadi abu. Maka kesimpulan Kyungsoo, Dyo adalah penyimpan garis hitam, sama seperti Jongin. Dyo merelakan dirinya mati. Tentu saja, karena gelang itu ada ditangan kirinya sampai akhir, kedua garis berpadu, bercampur dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa Dyo. Dan berarti 'orang itu' masihlah hidup. Seseorang yang berarti segala untuk Dyo, karena tentu saja bocah enam belas tahun itu dengan polosnya merelakan nyawa untuk orang ini. kyungsoo harus tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, terlalu rumit untuk dirinya memikirkan bagaimana nyawanya bisa masuk dalam tubuh ini. Maka detik itu Kyungsoo mengubah semua haluannya, mencari tau siapa sosok ini dan memanfaatkan sisa waktunya untuk membuat Jongin tetap hidup. Ia tidak lagi menganggap dirinya akan hidup lebih lama._

* * *

Cahaya matahari menyusup diantara celah jendela, membuat kedua tubuh tanpa busana itu semakin bergelung dalam selimut mereka. Lelaki yang lebih muda membuka mata terlebih dahulu, ia menerjap sering membiasakan irisnya dengan terik fajar. Ketika kesadaran telah penuh, maniknya mendapati tubuh itu kini tanpa balutan apapun. Menoleh kesamping dan berjengit kaget ketika menemukan tubuh polos Kyungsoo. _Begitu menggiurkan_. Namun secepat kilat Jongin mengalihkan pikiran, memori semalam masihlah berbekas hangat didalam otaknya. Bagaimana mereka saling bertukar peluh dan liur, desah yang bersahutan dan bermain diantara lengket sperma. Semuanya masih tertanam jelas dalam benak Jongin. Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah melahab habis kemaluannya serta sensasi desah milik Kyungsoo ketika memasukan miliknya dalam tubuh Jongin. Semuanya begitu memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan. Seluruh inci tubuh Kyungsoo begitu membuatnya menggila.

Jongin tersadar ketika merasakan Kyungsoo sedang menerjab dengan mata bulat dibawahnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua tersentak kemudian duduk dengan terburu, tangannya menyilang menutupi dada seakan Jongin adalah manusia paling mesum didunia. Padahal Kyungsoolah orang pertama yang menyerang Jongin tanpa ampun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"YA! Kau pasti sedang berfantasi liar tentangku, dasar _pervert!_ "

Lelaki yang lebih muda diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tergelak dalam tawa. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu polos, begitu kekanakan. Padahal semalam, lelaki ini menyerang Jongin dengan ganas. Nafsu bergumul dalam tubuh serta otaknya. Namun kali ini, Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan. Seperti baru kemarin sore wajah ini mengenal sebuah kesalahan yang akan menjadi beban dosa.

" _hyung_ , untuk apa kau menutupinya? Aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu kemarin! HAHAHA" Saat itu juga bantal melayang menghantam telak kepala Jongin. Lelaki yang lebih muda tidak peduli, ia tetap mempertahankan tawanya melihat rona merah Kyungsoo.

"kau punya pantat yang bagus _hyung_ , kau harus tahu itu!" imbuh Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari kasur lapuk itu mengambil setiap helai pakaian yang tergeletak semabarang dilantai. Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat Jongin dengan sengit. Lelaki pucat itu bersumpah ia begitu ingin menanam kepala Jongin dihalaman depan atau membuang tubuh Jongin dilaut paling ujung dunia atau memotong penisnya sampai tak bersisa— _Oh sudahlah._

Mereka telah sampai diapartemen ketika matahari tengah berada dipusat teriknya. Lelaki yang lebih mudah langsung terbirit sejak tadi, ia merasa begitu lengket dan bau sekaligus. Lain hal dengan Kyungsoo, lelaki ini memilih mendudukan diri di sofa. Memandang langit apartemen dengan sendu. Secepat kilat ia harus menemukan 'orang itu' sebelum tanda hitam sialan itu hilang didalam tubuh Jongin. Tangan pucat Kyungsoo beralih pada leptop yang ada diatas meja, menunggu layar menyala kemudian mulai mencari informasi yang dapat memberinya petunjuk. Ia beruntung karena lahir dijaman modern, semua serba mudah dan cepat. Maka tidak sulit untuk Kyungsoo menemukan si target, sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sedang berpose berdampingan mengampit lengan Dyo, didapat dari sebuah postingan lama. Kyungsoo baru tau bahwa Dyo sedikitnya memiliki akun sosial media, meskipun sudah tidak aktif. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak lagi membutuhkan akun sosial Dyo yang lain, karena foto ini sudah lebih dari cukup menjelaskan dengan baik.

Lelaki pucat itu merogoh saku sebelah kanan, mencari ponsel kemudian menghubungi suruhannya. Meminta orang disebrang untuk mencari gadis ini secepatnya, tentu saja itu hal mudah bagi Kyungsoo. Semua yang lelaki itu butuhkan, hal tersulit sekalipun, semuanya akan tersedia dalam waktu tercepat. Sebenarnya seluruh hidup Kyungsoo begitu menarik saat ini, dengan harta melimpah, otak pintar serta wajah tampan. Ia benar-benar bisa menikmati hidup tanpa perlu memikirnya dengan jantung siapa ia bersandang. Namun apa yang akan menjadi menarik jika kau sudah lebih dulu mengetahui kapan ajal akan menjemput?

Tanpa disadari, Jongin mendengar semuanya. Lelaki yang lebih muda mengernyit heran ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sedang mencari seseorang. Dari nada bicaranya yang begitu ketus dan memaksa, cukup membuktikan sosok itu memang harus diketemukan dengan cepat. Sejak awal, Jongin telah mengira Kyungsoo selalu dipenuhi dengan teka-teki dan pertanyaan dan teori dan— sayangnya Jongin tidak dapat menerka apapun itu.

* * *

Ketika matahari mulai menyurut dari puncaknya, Kyungsoo dengan tergesa menyambar kunci mobil. Ia telah menemukan keberadaan wanita itu, beruntunglah Kyungsoo karena yang menjadi targetnya tinggal tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Namanya Camellia Park, pemilik toko bunga sederhana ditengah jalanan padat Seoul. Seorang gadis berdarah Jerman-Korea, yang mana adalah kekasih Dyo semasa mereka sekolah. Semenjak kematian misterius Dyo, gadis itu mengasingkan diri. Camellia berhenti dari sekolahnya kemudian membuat toko bunga miliknya sendiri.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo, rasa penasaran membuncah begitu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan gelisah dan terburu keluar dari apartemen. Lelaki yang lebih muda mengekori mobil Kyungsoo dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Kyungsoo akan menyadari jika saja mobil yang dipakai Jongin adalah mobilnya, namun kali ini Jongin memakai mobil Sora. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari.

Mobil Kyungsoo berhenti disebuah pertokoan padat pejalan kaki. Jongin kembali mengerutkan kening ketika melihat dengan samar lelaki itu keluar dari mobil berbalut topi hitam dan masker. Wajahnya sungguh tertutup, hanya memperlihatkan kedua bola maniknya. Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah toko yang diketahui Jongin adalah toko bunga. Tanpa sadar Jongin beranjak keluar mobil, mempercepat langkah menuju sebuah toko kecil yang menjadi targetnya.

* * *

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo cukup gelisah memasuki area pertokoan, namun ia kembali menguatkan tekad. Mengeratkan masker juga topi, lelaki itu melangkah masuk kedalam toko. Disana Kyungsoo disambut dengan wewangian, beragam jenis bunga hias serta kelap-kelip lampu dinding. Begitu hangat, juga menenangkan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, kulit putih dengan bulu mata lentik menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo. Terlihat bahwa tubuh gadis itu menegang begitu manik mereka saling beradu. Saat itu, Kyungsoo meyakini gadis cantik ini adalah Camellia. Seseorang yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

Sejenak gadis itu terdiam, menatap manik Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Tangan tergenggam kuat meremas bawahannya serta senyum terukir dipaksakan. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melepas topinya, melepas maskernya sepelan mungkin. Manik kecil Camellia melebar, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tubuhnya menegang kemudian jatuh kelantai. Kyungsoo panik, ia ikut mendudukan tubuhnya sejajar dengan si gadis. Menatap maniknya dengan sedih sekaligus miris.

"kau bukan Dyo" Katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Tentu saja, melihat kembali seseorang yang begitu dikasihi setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu pasti membuat gadis itu terkejut. Namun kyungsoo begitu kagum dengan cara gadis itu mengingat bagaimana tatap mata Dyo untuknya, bahkan ia masih bisa memilah meski saat ini yang berdiri didepannya benar-benar wujud Dyo, sang mantan kekasih yang telah lama mati. Tangan Camellia perlahan terangkat, menyentuh lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Air mata turun begitu banyak dari manik si gadis. Dari wajah runcing itu terpancar kesedihan mendalam. Penyesalan juga kalut tak berujung. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh lemah itu kedalam dekapannya. Merapatkan dirinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Camellia memeluk Kyungsoo tak kalah erat. Suara tangisnya pecah dan ia meronta begitu keras.

* * *

Keduanya duduk bersebrangan didalam toko bunga. Kali ini Camellia memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang, meski maniknya masih sama melihat Kyungsoo dengan nanar.

"namaku Do Kyungsoo" Ucap si lelaki selembut mungkin. Camellia tetap diam, hanya senyum tipis yang dianggap Kyungsoo sebagai respon.

"kita— punya takdir yang sama bukan?" lanjut si lelaki.

"Ya. Tak kukira kau benar-benar memakai tubuhnya" suara Camellia begitu lembut, sedikit serak karena mungkin si gadis terlalu banyak menangis.

"aku juga tidak mengira. Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Dyo dan— apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah terlanjung berlinang. Ketika kepalanya kembali menegak, dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum lembut. Begitu tulus. Dan Camellia menyadari satu hal, bahwa dirinya dan Kyungsoo adalah sama. Mereka sama-sama menghadapi ketidakadilan dari takdir. Lelaki ini tengah melewati hal berat sama seperti dirinya. Begitu berat sampai rasa bersalahnya bersarang seumur hidup. Karena garis tuhan begitu tidak adil bagi keduanya.

"kau tau, ini seperti proses terlahir kembali. Kau membuka mata setelah mengira dirimu telah mati. Didalam tubuh asing, identitas baru juga ingatan yang baru, kau kembali hidup. Kau lupa siapa dirimu, orang tuamu bahkan kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Seperti reinkarnasi dalam proses tercepat. Hanya nama serta kejadian penyebab semuanya terjadi yang ada dalam ingatanmu. Apakah yang baru saja kukatakan sama seperti yang kau alami?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian. Senyum terpahit yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"jadi, tubuh itu juga bukan milikmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya pertanyaan ini tidaklah memerlukan suatu jawaban. Karena memang, Ya— tentu saja tubuh itu bukan miliknya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang sama, dengan tubuh asing sebagai tempat singgah. Namun tanpa disangka, gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"tentu saja Kyungsoo- _ssi_ "

"Ah, begitu"

"Dyo adalah lelaki yang paling baik. Tentu saja, karena dia rela mati untukku— Kala itu, tanpa kusangka dia menemukan sebuah buku kumal. Kemudian, dia menyimpan buku itu tanpa aku tau sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah tau semuanya akan berakhir dengan kematiannya."

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil dua buah minuman kemudian diletakan diatas meja kayu. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang sedang mengintip dari balik jendela kaca, namun segera dihiraukan karena Kyungsoo kembali mendesaknya untuk kembali bercerita.

"Saat itu tubuh Dyo belum seharusnya menjadi mayat. Dia yang memilih untuk meninggalkan raganya lebih cepat karena garis hitam itu telah habis. Aku yakin secara kebetuhan jiwamu juga sedang membutuhkan tempat singgah, karena belum waktunya kau untuk mati namun tubuhmu telah hancur dan ya— takdir akan terus mencari mangsa selanjutnya. Dan kau adalah target yang tepat. Kalian bersatu. Tubuh Dyo dan jiwamu disatukan kembali lewat takdir. Kau kembali hidup dengan tubuh asing, kau melihat dengan mata milik Dyo, mendengar dan merasakan lewat semua anggota tubuh Dyo. Namun tetap saja, jiwa, identitas, kemampuan, perasaan dan juga hati, segalanya tentang dirimu. Semua tentangmu. "Jelas si gadis. Camellia menjelaskan dengan pelan, wajahnya terkadang cerah kadang pula berubah sendu. Bagaimana ia bisa tetap cerah meski sedan bercerita kejadian naas itu bahkan dihadapan 'tubuh' kekasihnya yang seharusnya telah mati.

"bag— bagaimana kau tau semuanya?"

"karena aku juga mengalaminya. Gadis pemilik tubuh ini, bernama Adelia Jung. Lahir di Jerman dengan orang tua yang beda kewarganegaraan. Kala itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan, mobilku jatuh ke jurang dan tubuhku tentu saja hancur. Belum waktuku untuk mati namun aku tidak ingin hidup dengan tubuh yang seperti serpihan kayu. Jadi ketika aku memilih untuk mati, takdir mengklaimku sebagai target selanjutnya. Aku terbangun dengan tubuh Adelia, kemudian aku bertemu dengan Dyo. Tak kusangka setelah Dyo mati, takdir kembali mencari target lainnya"

"lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Adelia?"

"aku tidak tau. Aku terlalu ingin hidup dan aku takut untuk mencari tau tentang sosok itu. Aku tidak punya nyali untuk mengungkap semuanya sepertimu. Aku— sungguh berharap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita" Jawabnya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum masam. Laki-laki ini bahkan tidak mengerti takdir macam apa lagi yang sedang menanti jiwanya. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo juga berharap ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir untuk mereka.

"jangan menyesali apapun keputusanmu kelak, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ "

Kyungsoo menghembus nafas dalam. Tak disangka permainan ini begitu mengerikan. Seperti tuhan sengaja menyatukan kembali dua senyawa yang tidak seharusnya mati menyalahi takdir. Kyungsoo memilih mati saat itu, saat kecelakaan membuat tubuhnya terhembas jauh dan kepala belakangnya hancur, kyungsoo berulang kali berucap untuk kematian dari pada menghadapi rasa sakit yang membuncah. Kemudian tubuh Dyo yang belum seharusnya membusuk berhasil menyatu dengan jiwa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hidup, seperti terlahir kembali dalam tubuh Dyo. Selama ini ia menganggap aneh orang-orang yang tidak menaruh rasa lain padanya padahal rupa rupawan Kyungsoo menyerupai anak yang mati dirumah kosong itu. Namun ia baru sadar, tidak ada yang aneh didalam takdir. Semua bisa terjadi, dan tak ada yang mampu menyalahi.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ " gadis itu menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh arti. Lelaki itu menyandarkan diri dikursi sebelum setelahnya menggumam maaf sebagai jawaban.

"bisakah aku menciummu— tepat dibibir?"

To be continue...


	8. Chapter 8

A THOUSAND CANDLES

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 8

 _"Kyungsoo-ssi" gadis itu menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh arti. Lelaki itu menyandarkan diri dikursi sebelum setelahnya menggumam maaf sebagai jawaban._

 _"bisakah aku menciummu— tepat dibibir?"_

* * *

Jongin mendobrak pintu apartemen dengan tidak sabaran. Mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan sekali hentak. Hatinya sedang berteman dengan gundah dan kesal. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menjambak rambut frustasi. Yang benar saja, baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bercinta dengan panas, dan barusan ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah berciuman dengan wanita lain?

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengunci pintu kamar setelah telinganya menangkap suara pintu utama apartemen dibuka. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kyungsoo. Samar ia mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan tempo berulang, namun tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu memilih bergelung dikasur. Merutuki diri juga perasaannya sendiri. Tentu saja malam itu ia hanya properti milik Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin saja lelaki putih itu sudah lupa bahwa mereka pernah bercinta. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa perasaan ini lebih dalam. _Stupid Jongin._

"Hey Nini, aku tahu kau sedang dikamar, aku membawa makanan. Cepat keluar!"

Jongin tau lelaki itu sedang berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang frustasi, Jongin marah dan benci dan tidak suka— pada Kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya selalu menghangat ketika bersingunggan dengan semua perhatian Kyungsoo. Karena harus Jongin akui, perhatian Kyungsoo melebihi semua yang ia butuhkan. Mungkin saja, ia tetap bisa bertahan hidup meski tanpa memiliki apapun asal perhatian Kyungsoo tetap menjadi sebuah pegangan untuknya. _Persetan dengan hati._

"Hey anak bodoh, apa kau sedang tidur? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku tidak lapar! Sana pergi!"

"Yya! Kenapa kau berteriak? Keluar cepat!"

"Tidak!"

"Keluar atau kudobrak!"

"dobrak saja!"

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu?! – _Oh_ baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau keluar!"

Hening. Jongin tidak lagi menjawab. Ia tidak ingin menjawab. Jika dipikir ulang, tiada hari bagi mereka tanpa saling berteriak satu dengan lain. Namun Jongin sadar, bahwa Kyungsoo begitu peduli padanya. Lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan diri makan bersama Jongin, membuat roti tangkup setiap pagi dan selalu mengomel setiap Jongin bersikap jorok. Ah, Jongin ingat saat kali pertama mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo dikenal Jongin sebagai orang yang paling hemat dalam hal berbicara. Tapi sekarang, lelaki putih itu akan berteriak dan mengomel pada Jongin setiap hari. Setiap kali. Setiap saat. Dan karena hal itu Jongin meluapkan semua kesedihannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam tepat ketika Jongin mulai menemukan alam sadarnya, ia menyipit ketika menyadari hari sudah sangat gelap. Lelaki itu meregangkan otot kemudian beranjak dari kasur, telapaknya menapak pada marmer lalu berjalan gontai keluar kamar. Jongin tersentak ketika melihat Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai. Tepat disamping pintu kamar Jongin. Membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Jongin tau Kyungsoo pasti tidak beranjak sama sekali, karena pakaian yang dipakai masih sama. Sama seperti pada saat ia pergi dan mencium wanita lain didepan mata Jongin.

Lantas Jongin berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo dan menepuk pundak yang lebih tua dengan lembut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo tersadar, maniknya menerjab kemudian berbinar ketika menangkap manik Jongin dihadapnya. Senyum cerah terukir indah pada wajah lelah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu langsung menarik Jongin berdiri, kemudian tangan putihnya beralih mencubit kedua pipi yang lebih muda.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jongin. Lelaki itu menepis pelan tangan Kyungsoo. Jika diperhatikan lagi, Jongin baru sadar ada lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak Kyungsoo, pipinya semakin tirus dan sepertinya laki-laki ini kehilangan banyak berat badan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya Jongin pun tidak tau, apakah ini penampilan seseorang yang setelah beberapa jam yang lalu bercumbu mesra dengan wanita?

"kau benar-benar membuatku geram anak nakal! Aku lapar, ayo kita makan!" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin sebelum akhirnya Jongin menepis kembali tangan putih itu, membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit keheranan.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri"

" _hey_ , ada apa denganmu?"

"bukan apa-apa. Kau pergi kemana tadi siang?" Tanya si muda. Kyungsoo menaikan kedua alisnya. Ia terlihat berfikir, menimang jawaban.

"aku tadi pergi ke—"

"—toko buka?" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin menyela. Lelaki yang lebih muda kini membelalakan matanya.

"bagaimana kau tau aku kesana?"

"aku mengikutimu, dan aku tau semuanya"

"kau tau ap— kau tau semuanya?! Kau mendengar semuanya?" Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Ia takut sekaligus khawatir. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin tau apapun, lelaki itu akan menolak mentah keputusannya kelak. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin kehilangan biasnya. Terlihat Jongin mengkerutkan kedua alis, lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo nyalang, membuat yang lebih tua bergidik menelan ludah bulat.

"mendengar suara kecipak liur ciumanmu dengan wanita itu? Oh sayang sekali aku tidak mendengarnya" Kemudian suasana berganti dengan hening.

Otak Kyungsoo sedang lambat untuk diajak mengolah, mungkin perut yang kosong berefek pada kemampuan berpikir dalam otak. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo mengerti, setelahnya tanpa disadari Kyungsoo tertawa. Lelaki itu benar-benar tergelak dalam tawa. Tawa keras yang masih tetap terdengar seperti nyanyian lembut untuk Jongin. Namun hal itu sukses membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung sekaligus kesal. Lelaki itu menghentakan kaki keluar menjauh dari kamar menuju ruang makan kemudian mendudukan diri dikursi. Ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang tengah tegopoh mengejarnya, masih dengan derai tawa.

"Hey maafkan aku Jongin, ah— kau melihatnya? Tunggu, apa kau sedang cemburu?" jongin menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak mengambil air. Ia terlihat gugup dan membuat sedikit air keluar dari ruang gelasnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan canda Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak!"

"hey, aku tahu kau cemburu. Akui saja!"

"Menurutmu aku ini apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. Ini sama sekali bukan Jongin, sejak kapan laki-laki ini mengenal kata serius.

Sementara Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tampak berfikir. Ia menyayangi Jongin, sungguh. Hanya saja dirinya tidak menyangka Jongin benar-benar akan mengatakan secara langsung seperti barusan.

"apa maksudmu dengan apa?" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti. Mungkin, secara tidak sadar Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Tapi ia cukup sadar, bahkan sejengkal pun dirinya tidak pantas untuk Jongin.

"kita bahkan bercinta dihari sebelumnya dan hari ini kau sudah mencium gadis lain lalu dengan mudah kau tertawa seperti tadi? Apa kau benar menganggapku hanya sebuah _properti_? Tapi— tapi— bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut saat kita bercinta kemarin? Bagaimana mungkin kau menaruh banyak perhatian padaku setiap saat, atau mengapa kau begitu kuatir padaku setiap hari? Apa aku benar-benar hanya properti untukmu? Oh atau, atau kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku agar kau bisa hidup kembali begitu? Setelah garis ini hilang kau akan meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan wanita itu? Apa aku benar?!" Jongin tersengal begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nafasnya memburu dan dirinya merasa hampir menangis. Tidak lagi. Jongin tidak boleh menunjukan titik terlemahnya pada Kyungsoo kali ini.

Kyungsoo menyiratkan keterkejutan yang begitu kentara. Ia menatap manik Jongin, menyelami beberapa titik dusta dan oh— sial Kyungsoo tidak menemukan satupun. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang bernaung dalam hatinya. Satu hal, ia begitu menyayangi Jongin. Menyukai setiap titik lelaki itu. Bahagianya Jongin ketika sedang bersinggung dengan basket, keluh kesah Jongin ketika merutuk beberapa tugas sekolahnya, lengkingan Jongin setiap pagi karena Kyungsoo terlalu malas membangunkan si kerbau Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan menyukai titik terlemah Jongin saat lelaki itu histeris dan meronta dalam tangis. Namun kembali, Kyungsoo tidak tau apa perasaan ini. Apakah ini berarti cinta ataukan sebatas Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin sebagai adik kecil berbadan besar yang menggemaskan.

"kau berharga untukku Jongin. _hey, hey_ dengarkan aku" Kyungsoo melembutkan suaranya. Ia menatap manik Jongin dengan lekat seolah meyakinkan bahwa satu-satu hal yang akan Kyungsoo lindungi didunia ini adalah dirinya.

Jongin kembali duduk pada kursi disamping meja makan, Kyungsoo duduk tepat disampingnya. Tangan lentik itu kini membalut tangan besar lelaki yang lebih muda. Jongin tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan dari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak siap bagaimana nantinya jika Kyungsoo benar-benar membenarkan kata-katanya.

"kau lebih dari berarti untukku. _You are mine,_ Jongin. _That's all_ " Kyungsoo mengambil sedikit jeda. Membiarkan hening diantara mereka untuk sejenak menemukan muaranya. Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya, seperti sungai yang mengalir menuju hulu, namun lelaki putih itu menolak untuk menarik kembali kalimatnya. Manik mereka saling menangkap. Jongin terus menerus mengolah semua bilah perkataan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu baru saja menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah milik Kyungsoo. Itu berarti, lelaki putih ini adalah milik Jongin. Senyum hatinya, manik bulat, serta hidung runcing itu milik Jongin.

"kau hanya perlu percaya, catat ini. _I'm Yours. Absolutely yours_ "

Kemudian saat itu juga, Jongin memberi titah pada dirinya untuk segera menyambar bibir hati Kyungsoo. Melahap rakus semua isinya. Tangan besarnya menekan kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, keduanya saling melumat. Tidak peduli dengan perut kosong atau makanan yang mulai dingin. Ketika kedua bibir telah bertemu, otak menolak untuk bergelut dengan pikiran lain. Karena otak Jongin saat itu hanya berisikan satu nama dengan sepuluh huruf huruf. Do Kyungsoo.

Tidak peduli dengan meja makan yang diporak-porandakan. Lelaki yang lebih tua duduk dimeja dengan Jongin berdiri dihadapnya, Jongin bahkan tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskan pangutannya pada leher Kyungsoo. Semua piring serta gelas kaca berjatuhan, beberapa pecah dan sisanya menggelinding entah kemana. Namun mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli. Lumatan Jongin serta lenguhan Kyungsoo adalah pusat keduanya saat ini. Tangan mereka saling berkelana, kesulitan hendak membuka atasan masing-masing. Namun tangan nista Jongin beralih menarik resleting yang lebih tua, membuat Kyungsoo menegang ditempat. Pasalnya, selama ini Kyungsoo lah yang selalu pegang kendali setiap dirinya bercinta. Tidak peduli apakah lawan jenis, atau dengan sesama penis, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi sang pengendali. Bahkan saat pertama kali dirinya dan Jongin bercinta, lelaki yang lebih muda hanya pasrah berada dibawah kukungannya. Namun kali ini, melalui isyarat bahasa tubuh, Kyungsoo tau Jongin ingin mengendalikan permainan. Tak pernah terbesit diotak Kyungsoo merasakan betapa sakitnya lubang itu dibobol paksa oleh penis lain. Lelaki itu menegak ludah dengan gemetar membayangkan. Baru saja Jongin hendak berjongkok, bersiap untuk memanjakan penis Kyungsoo—

" _Hey guys, chiken is com—_ _WHAT THE FUCK!"_

 _"SORA?!"_

 _"..."_

* * *

"Jadi jelaskan padaku tuan Do, siapa wanita itu?"

"siapa?"

"aku cukup tau otakmu tidak selamban itu untuk menghadapi pertanyaan yang mudah"

Kyungsoo sejenak diam, ia tersenyum lembut. Saat ini keduanya sedang membersihkan kekacauan semalam. Mengumpulkan sisa pecahan kaca, mengepel lantai sampai menghitung berapa jumlah barang dapur Kyungsoo yang rusak. Sebelumnya, Jongin mengomel pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa lelaki pintar itu bahkan lupa mengunci pintu. Membuat Sora melihat perbuatan nista keduanya, meskipun setelahnya wanita itu langsung pamit pulang begitu meninggalkan sekantong paha ayam diatas meja, dan Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak peduli. Mereka bahkan tetap bercinta sampai pagi menjelang. Saling menyodok juga bertukar nikmat kemudian berakibat sakit yang fatal pada bokong keduanya.

"kau harus tahu Jongin, wanita itu bernama Camellia Park"

"aku tidak bertanya nama—"

"dia adalah kekasih dari Dyo semasa anak itu masih hidup"

"Apa? Sungguh?"

"Ya" Jongin tidak menemukan cerca kebohongan dari wajah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya wajar saja seperti itu, mengingat rupa Kyungsoo bahkan begitu terlihat murni. Lebih mirip rupa anak sekolah. Siapa yang tau, wajah polos itu telah berulangkali menelanjangi banyak orang. Bahkan, Jongin akui permainan Kyungsoo diranjang benar-benar hebat.

"menurutmu apa yang akan kau minta pada seseorang dengan tubuh kekasihmu datang, maksudku— hey, Dyo telah mati. Kemudian aku datang dengan tubuh anak itu, namun aku bukanlah Dyo dan dia kekasihnya dan bagaimana menurutmu— Argh sial! Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk dilantai dan tangan menjambak rambut frustasi, membuat Jongin mendekat. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu kini mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalutnya lelaki itu.

"jongin, dia, Camellia itu. Dia sama denganku" katanya. Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksud dengan 'sama'.

"Dia adalah pemilik gelang— tidak. Camellia tidak berada ditubuh yang sebenarnya. Sama denganku" Lanjut Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih muda menerjab perlahan, sebelum akhirnya maniknya membulat tidak percaya.

"lalu— Dyo? Siapa anak itu"

"anak itu sama sepertimu, dan dia memilih mati demi Camellia"

" _hyung_ , dengar, aku tidak mengerti"

"kau tidak perlu mengerti" manik Kyungsoo menatap lekat lelaki disebelah. Senyum paksa terukir pada bibir hati lelaki yang lebih tua. Kyungsoo tau ia tidak perlu memberitahu Jongin mengenai banyak hal, karena lelaki bodoh itu sebenarnya terlalu pintar membaca keadaan. Maka manik Kyungsoo melirik miris pada tanda hitam dipergelangan tangan Jongin. Sebuah tanda yang telah berubah warna abu.

"kau mau jalan-jalan denganku besok hari sabtu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan manik berbinar. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk tau skenario apa yang sedang Kyungsoo mainkan. Namun lelaki _tan_ itu memilih untuk mengikuti alur.

"ayo kita bermain bersama Jongin, mengambil foto bersama, pergi menonton bioskop dan melihat kembang api" merasa yang lebih muda tidak merespon ajakannya, maka Kyungsoo terus saja merajuk. Meracau asal tentang kemana saja tujuan yang bagus untuk dijadikan objek.

Sementara Jongin tetap bergeming ditempat. Bukannya lelaki itu tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyungsoo, justru keinginan itu lebih dari apapun saat ini. Tapi kali ini perasaan Jongin mengatakan, akan ada tombak tajam menghunus tepat kejantung. Seakan mereka akan berpisah untuk waktu yang teramat lama.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku? Kau tidak sibuk dengan kuliahmu?" akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk balik bertanya.

" _hey_ , hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari bermain. Besok lusa adalah hari kelulusanmu, anggap jalan-jalan ini sebagai hadiah dariku"

" _hyung_ , entahlah. Aku merasakan hal buruk akan menimpa kita berdua"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin sama sekali membuat Jongin punya firasat buruk tentang apapun. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jongin sebelum mengakhiri semuanya.

 _Benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya._

"entahlah, aku hanya—"

"sudahlah Jongin, aku tidak menerima penolakan"

* * *

Ini adalah hari kelulusan Jongin. Anak itu mendapat nilai akhir yang bagus. Kedua orang tua Jongin datang, meskipun secara terpisah. Untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, keluarga retak itu kembali berfoto bersama dengan utuh. Meski dengan senyum paksa masing-masing namun bahagia terpancar cerah dimata Jongin maupun Sora. Paling tidak, ada pertanda bahwa mereka masih peduli meskipun keduanya telah resmi berpisah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jongin masih ingat bagaimana sang ayah tersenyum bangga saat Jongin dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai baik, bagaimana rasa haru diwajah cantik ibunya ketika mereka berpelukan bersama melepas rindu masing-masing.

Semuanya terasa lengkap bagi Jongin begitu maniknya menemukan sosok Kyungsoo dengan balutan jas hitam gelap, membawa satu _bucket_ bunga. Lelaki itu sedikit terlambat karena jadwal kuliahnya padat. Tidak masalah bagi Jongin selama ia masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangan dengan senyum cerah seperti saat ini, Jongin akan tetap berlari kearah itu. Karena orang itu adalah rumah. Selamanya, Kyungsoo adalah rumah.

"apa kau begitu bangga dengan toga itu?"

"tentu saja, kau gila? aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa lulus, kupikir aku akan menjadi siswa abadi dengan kebiasaanku membolos"

"aku juga tidak percaya anak bodoh sepertimu bisa lulus dengan nilai yang menakjubkan!"

"tentu saja, aku lulus dengan nilai baik. Aku akan mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru dikampusmu dan setiap hari kita bisa berangkat kuliah bersama!" Jongin dengan girang mengucap kalimat yang membuat hati Kyungsoo teriris pedih. Mereka masih berpelukan, merekatkan tubuh masing-masing meskipun cuaca sedang terik. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan semua air matanya, ia tidak mungkin menangis dihari bahagia Jongin.

" _hyung_ , setelah ini aku akan memulai hariku dengan bahagia. Hubungan keluargaku sudah membaik, Sora kini menjadi model terkenal, dan aku telah memilikimu! Sungguh, ini adalah hariku paling bahagia!"

Bocah ini sedang bahagia. Jongin sedang senang tanpa mengetahui apapun. Kyungsoo bertekad akan mengembalikan semua cahaya Jongin. Semua bias serta binar cerah milik lelaki itu harus tetap pada tempatnya. Hanya satu jalan untuk mewujudkan, dan itu harus dijalani Jongin tanpa Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua tetap diam, menuai setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut bahagia si muda.

Sungguh, tanpa Kyungsoo tau bocah ini juga tengah menahan tangisnya. Mencoba menuai banyak rekah senyum bahagia dengan paksa yang menyakitkan. Ia hanya ingin berkata bahwa selama ini cahayanya adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perpisahan yang akan memisahkan kelak. Jongin sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa selalu berangkat kuliah bersama, atau saling memasak bersama, atau meributkan suatu hal setiap pagi hari atau melakukan hal manis bersama-sama. Lelaki yang lebih muda sudah paham, dirinya memang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai apa keputusan Kyungsoo selanjutnya, namun Jongin meyakini satu hal. Ia tidak bisa bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Halooo, aku mau bilang kalau chapter selanjutnya cerita ini akan mencapai akhir. Terimakasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite dan mereview yaaa! Terimakasih sekaliii, aku harap selanjutnya setelah ini semakin banyak yang memberi review hihi. Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku suka akhir yang bahagia kok tenang saja! hehe..

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, See you!


	9. Chapter 9

A Thousand Candles

-Biancadeo-

Chapter 9

* * *

 _Takdir menciptakan semua hal tabu menjadi sebuah pembenaran. Ketika semua kelabu menjadikan sinar lebih terang, musim terus berganti dan sungai menemukan muara, lelaki itu menciptakan satu mimpi yang dianggapnya imajinasi belaka. Sebuah hal nyata bagai mimpi indah. Karena melihatnya keluar dari negeri dongeng cukup untuk menemukan fakta bahwa kenyataan masihlah jauh diujung. Lilin itu bahkan terus menyala terang ketika sumbunya mulai melebur, mengantarkan satu lagi nyawa yang ditelan oleh takdir. Menurut Kyungsoo takdir terus mencari mangsa baru, menurut Jongin takdir adalah lilin yang tak kan pernah padam. Karena takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan cara milik tuhan._

* * *

 _Sungguh, tanpa Kyungsoo tau bocah ini juga tengah menahan tangisnya. Mencoba menuai banyak rekah senyum bahagia dengan paksa yang menyakitkan. Ia hanya ingin berkata bahwa selama ini cahayanya adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perpisahan yang akan memisahkan kelak. Jongin sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa selalu berangkat kuliah bersama, atau saling memasak bersama, atau meributkan suatu hal setiap pagi hari atau melakukan hal manis bersama-sama. Lelaki yang lebih muda sudah paham, dirinya memang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai apa keputusan Kyungsoo selanjutnya, namun Jongin meyakini satu hal. Ia tidak bisa bersama Kyungsoo._

* * *

 _Ini adalah hari Sabtu._

Terik sudah sampai pada kelopak manik Jongin, namun lelaki itu bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar membuka mata. _Demi tuhan_ , hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan Kyungsoo. Hatinya terasa sakit sejak semalam. Maniknya terpejam gusar dengan tangan tergenggam erat. Ia takut, sungguh Jongin tidak tahu menahu lagi bagaimana cara hidup tanpa sosok Kyungsoo.

Ketika itu Jongin merasa ruang disebelahnya tergerak pelan. Telapak Jongin yang tergenggam tiba-tiba menghangat, Kyungsoo membalut lembut telapak lelaki yang tertidur. Bau sperma masih memenuhi ruangan, mereka bercinta hebat semalam. Kyungsoo sangat pandai diranjang, dan Jongin harus mengakui satu fakta itu.

"aku sangat tahu kau bahkan tidak tidur" lelaki yang lebih tua berkata. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin membuka maniknya perlahan. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sayu.

Kembali Kyungsoo mengingat betapa menggiurkan keadaan Jongin semalam. Bagaimana tubuh itu terus bergerak gelisah dibawahnya atau bagaimana lubangnya menelan habis penis Kyungsoo atau bagaimana bibir hati Kyungsoo meraup semua milik Jongin, menciumi setiap inci tubuh lelaki itu, membuatnya terus mengerang erotis.

Jongin membangunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, sedikit tersentak dengan sakit yang menyerang bagian bawahnya. Ah, dirinya bahkan sudah lupa kali keberapa Kyungsoo memasukan miliknya berulang kedalam lubang Jongin. Tak terhitung, atau bahkan mereka tak ingin menghitungnya. Karena tentu saja, Jongin akan dengan senang hati menyimpan penuh milik Kyungsoo didalam hangat lubangnya.

"aku tidak ingin membuang waktu sedetikpun hari ini Jongin. Ayo kita bersenang-senang" lanjut Kyungsoo ketika dirasa Jongin enggan berbicara barang sepatah katapun.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin menegakkan lututnya, perlahan turun menapaki telapak kaki pada marmer sebelum setelahnya beranjak mandi. Jongin menaruh perhatian penuh pada sosok didepan cermin. Dirinya dengan berlinang air mata. Ia memutar keran air dengan keras dan menangis. Dilihatnya garis hitam itu benar-benar telah menjadi abu. Seakan luntur bersamaan dengan air. Jongin kacau tentu saja, tapi ia tetap harus merekah senyum setulus mungkin untuk Kyungsoo. _Untuk mereka._ Karena Jongin yakin Kyungsoo miliknya seorang, dan laki-laki itu akan kembali meski sejauh apapun ia melangkah.

* * *

Kedua tangan saling bertaut dengan rekah senyum diwajah masing-masing, menandakan bahwa dua insan itu sedang bahagia. Hari ini untuk kali pertama Kyungsoo sungguh ingin hidup, terus menikmati matahari pagi bersama Jongin sampai bercinta panas setiap malam. Mangamati bagaimana perkembangan anak itu sampai kulitnya mengeriput. Lengkung bibir Jongin lebih indah dari apapun. Ia begitu menyukai Jongin lebih dari seluruh daftar kesukaannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama si dewasa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi bocah. Benar-benar bocah dalam artian sesungguhnya. Laki-laki itu begitu imut dengan permen kapas disebelah kanan. Sejak awal Kyungsoo selalu merengek kepada Jongin, menarik ujung kaosnya kesana kemari, membeli berbagai macam barang lucu sampai melompat riang ketika berhasil menggeret Jongin menaiki komedi putar. Bayangkan, seorang Kim Jongin menaiki komedi putar bersama seorang yang menggemaskan lengkap dengan serpihan permen kapas disekitar bibir.

Menurut Jongin, mungkin ini lah sosok Kyungsoo. Bukan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan dewasa, melainkan Kyungsoo yang periang juga kekanakan. Sejak awal, Jongin selalu beranggapan senyum Kyungsoo begitu mati. Hambar meskipun indah dipandang. Namun saat ini, senyum laki-laki itu begitu hidup, seperti musim semi dengan rias bunga mekar.

"Jongin, dimana kita bisa melihat kembang api nanti malam?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sungguh saat ini Jongin menahan tawa, tingkah Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan pipi pucatnya sudah merona merah pertanda udara dingin.

"kita beli saja _hyung._ Tidak ada perayaan apapun hari ini, jadi sepertinya tidak ada kembang api"

"ah begitu, baiklah. Jadi— dimana kita bisa membelinya?"

"kau tunggu disini, akan kubelikan"

Ketika melihat punggung Jongin menjauh, lutut Kyungsoo melemas. Ia mendudukan dirinya pada kursi terdekat, menarik nafas panjang kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. Sungging itu memudar, nyaris tak terlihat lagi. Maniknya mengamati sekitar. Esok hari— tidak, beberapa jam lagi ia benar-benar akan membuat keputusan. Berpisah dengan Jongin jelas adalah mutlak. Miris, bagaimana ia bahkan kini menangis hanya dengan membayangkan senyum Jongin, betapa dirinya terisak hanya dengan mengingat tawa Jongin. Hari ini, melihat bias wajah itu sungguh membuat Kyungsoo kalut. Lelaki pucat itu tidak ingin pergi, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Jongin.

* * *

Ada banyak warna dilangit. Merah, jingga, kuning hingga _orange_ berpadu dengan kelabu. Suara nyaring kembang api memenuhi gendang telinga. Keduanya duduk bersampingan diatas rerumputan tua. Padang rumput si saksi bisu pertemuan mereka kali pertama. Tangan saling bertaut, berbagi kehangatan satu dengan lain. Lelaki yang lebih tua sesekali berteriak girang ketika cahaya kembang api kembali memenuhi langit gelap. Sementara Jongin, ia sibuk mengamati objek disamping. Berusaha menanam dengan baik bagaimana pahat rupa ini. Berdoa pada tuhan agar seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan melupakan seincipun wajah Kyungsoo. Kulit seputih susu, kedua pipi dengan rona merah samar, bulu mata nan lentik berpadu dengan binar manik paling indah kemudian bibir ranum dengan bentuk hati ketika mengumbar tawa. Ketika manik Jongin menaruh perhatian lebih penuh, air mata itu menetes. Air mata Kyungsoo keluar dari pelupuknya. Namun lelaki itu tetap tertawa dengan girang menatap sayu kembang api yang masih betah memperlihatkan warna lain.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya ketika anak itu terus menaruh fokus terhadapnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menangis. Maka, tepat ketika langit kembali gelap. Ketika semua warna api itu hilang, Kyungsoo menoleh. Manik berairnya menangkap manik pilu yang lebih muda.

"kau ingat, disini kali pertama kita bertemu" Kata yang lebih tua. Ada sedikit keheningan yang menyeruak ketika Jongin manatap lama manik Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya lelaki yang lebih muda menjawab

"ya, disini kali pertama aku menyapamu. Kau tau waktu aku sedikit takut padamu" mendengar penuturan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"kenapa kau takut, apa aku terlihat menakutkan?"

"tentu saja, kau hanya diam disana setiap saat dan itu membuatku takut. Tapi— kau tau, saat ini aku jauh lebih takut _hyung_ "

Bunyi surai rerumputan yang bermain dengan angin kini mendominasi suasana. Jongin memilih diam, mengenang bagaimana awal mula pertemuan mereka. Hening kembali muncul kepermukaan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali berucap

"kau tau Jongin, ini adalah akhirnya" katanya. Sungguh seperti sebilah pisau tajam menguhunus tepat sasaran, membuat Kyungsoo meringis sakit pada hati terdalam. Hanya pilu yang tersirat pada nada serak Kyungsoo ketika berucap.

Jongin mengeratkan tautannya. Air mata tidak terbendung, keduanya menangis ditengah gelap malam. Tidak ada isakan, hanya ada tangis dalam diam. Lampu taman membuat Jongin dapat dengan jelas melihat banyak air mata jatuh dari manik pria yang lebih tua.

"kau akan terus mengingatku kan?" Kyungsoo berucap lagi. Dilihatnya Jongin masih diam, lelaki itu terus menjatuhkan air mata tanpa berniat menghapusnya.

"kau harus terus hidup Jongin, jangan sakit. Makan teratur dan kejar semua impianmu"

"impianku adalah bersamamu, aku—"

"maka kejar impianmu yang lain. Karena— karena kau tahu benar kita tidak bisa bersama"

Jongin terisak, lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan kepala pada dada Kyungsoo. Ia menangis sejadinya. Tak pernah ia merasa sesedih ini, Kyungsoo adalah bahagia utamanya dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Kali ini, ia beranggapan tuhan tidak adil. Takdir tuhan sungguh kejam.

Talapak tangan Kyungsoo meraih kedua pipi Jongin, menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Ketika jari lentik Kyungsoo menghapus air mata dipipi yang lebih muda, Jongin merasa wajah Kyungsoo begitu pucat, semua rona merah itu menghilang.

"ada satu hal yang begitu ingin aku ucapkan saat ini" suara serak Kyungsoo melemah. Jongin masih terisak. Begitu banyak kata, begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia uraikan pada Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin lebih dari tahu, bahwa semua itu tidak akan pernah terurai.

"jongin, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun yang aku punya di dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu dengan semua jiwa juga raga, aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika saat ini tuhan benar-benar memisahkan kita, aku mencintaimu meskipun jiwa ku berada dari jarak terjauh sekali pun, aku mencintaimu dan semua yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari semuanya, hiduplah Jongin. Hidup dengan semua yang kau miliki, tersenyum setiap hari dan jadikan aku sebagai bunga mimpimu yang paling indah"

Jongin mendengar dengan baik semua untaian indah yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Suara Kyungsoo begitu pilu, begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyedihkan.

" _hyung_ aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku hidup tanpamu dan aku tidak ingin belajar untuk itu. _Hyu_ —" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telapak kanan putih Kyungsoo menutup kedua manik Jongin. Lelaki muda itu masih menangis. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun diluar dugaan tangan Kyungsoo jauh lebih kuat menutup kedua manik yang lebih muda. Maka Jongin mengalah, membiarkan telapak itu menutup maniknya. Kini, hanya gelap serta hangat tangan Kyungsoo pada wajah yang dapat Jongin rasa.

"anggap semuanya seperti mimpi— Aku, anggap Do Kyungsoo sebagai mimpimu paling indah. Anggap padang rumput ini, juga rumah tua itu sebagai bagian dari mimpimu. Jangan datang lagi kemari Jongin, jangan kembali pada mimpimu. Kau harus bangun, kau harus hidup"

" _Hyung_ , kumohon jangan pergi"

Tangan Jongin mengenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo erat. Begitu erat, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kalau saja dirinya mampu, Jongin rela menukar semuanya untuk bisa bersama Kyungsoo. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Namun takdir tuhan tidak memihaknya kali ini.

"ketika kau membuka mata, tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan Jongin, Karena ini hanyalah mimpi. Semuanya hanya mimpi"

Keduanya menangis. Terisak tanpa suara nyaring. Saat itu, Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir yang lebih muda. Hanya sebatas menempel, terasa manis dan menenangkan. Ciuman basah bercampur dengan banyak air mata. Jongin seketika meronta diantara ciuman mereka.

Dengan gerakan teramat cepat, Kyungsoo merobek pergelangan tangan Jongin, tepat dibawah nadi lelaki yang lebih muda. Ia menyatukan gelang pada pergelangannya dan menarik garis itu keluar dengan paksa. Kala itu, Jongin merasa sesuatu yang besar dan kuat ditarik paksa dari pergelangannya. Tangannya terbujur kaku, namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Begitu cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi ringan.

 _Tuhan, beri aku satu kesempatan. Satu saja untuk kembali bersama anak ini. Buatlah satu takdir dimana kami bisa bersama-sama untuk kurun waktu yang lama. Tuhan aku mohon, ini pintaku yang terakhir._

"Jongin, jangan lupakan aku. Hanya ingat aku sebagai mimpimu yang paling indah. Aku mencintaimu, selamat tinggal"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. lelaki putih itu meraup kembali bibir Jongin. melumatnya penuh kasih, tidak memberi sedikitpun Jongin kesempatan untuk meronta.

Hitungan detik, tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Tidak ada lagi hangat tangan Kyungsoo yang menutup kedua maniknya. Jongin meronta begitu hebat ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sudah tidak disana. Rumah tua itu mendadak terang, pertanda semua lilin didalamnya kembali menyala, seakan mengantar serpih kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia menghilang begitu cepat. Melebur bersama angin malam.

 _Kyungsoo telah menghilang._

 _Keputusannya adalah menjaga bias cerah Jongin dan membiarkan dirinya bergabung dengan angin malam. Karena harapan terbesar Kyungsoo adalah mengamati Jongin, meskipun dari jarak terjauh sekalipun._

Lutut Jongin melemas, pandangannya memburam. Ia mendapati dirinya kesulitan bernafas. Sebelah tangannya meremas dada, begitu menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti terbakar kemudian mati perlahan. Tidak ada lagi garis abu itu pada pergelangannya. Jongin menemukan gelang Kyungsoo tergeletak diantara surai rumput tua. Gelang perak dengan ukiran berbeda disetiap sisi, hanya ada warna perak.

Jongin kalap, ia berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rerumputan. Berlari seperti orang gila, berteriak sembari terus menangis. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang menguyur setiap inci tubuhnya, lelaki itu berharap bisa menemukan kembali Kyungsoo. Seperti memori terulang, otaknya mulai mengolah semua cerita indah. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengatakan semuanya hanya mimpi? Bagaimana ia dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah khayalan fana?

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_!"

 _"aku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo"_

"YA! KYUNGSOO!"

 _"Oh— hai err Jongin. Sudahkah ku katakan padamu aku berkuliah disini?"_

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG, KUMOHON KEMBALILAH!"

 _"Mau menginap ditempatku?"_

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO, DIMANA KAU?!"

 _"percayalah, aku adalah Kyungsoo"_

" _HYUNG_ , AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK. AKU AKAN BELAJAR MEMASAK DAN TIDAK MEMINTA APAPUN LAGI, KUMOHON KEMBALILAH. KYUNGSOO!"

 _"bisakah aku mengklaimmu menjadi propertiku— hanya untuk malam ini"_

"Aku mohon Kyungsoo hyung. Aku sungguh mencintaimu"

 _"kau hanya perlu percaya, catat ini. I'm Yours. Absolutely yours"_

"aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa hidup tanpa bayang dirimu" Suara Jongin melemah, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh tak berdaya dipinggir jalanan beraspal. Membiarkan hujan menghujam seluruh inci tubuh itu. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo dan itu mutlak. Hanya satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin bahkan ketika kesadarannya telah mencapai batas.

"Kyung—soo _hyung_. Ku mohon—"

 _"Jongin, jangan lupakan aku. Hanya ingat aku sebagai mimpimu yang paling indah. Aku mencintaimu, selamat tinggal"_

* * *

 _15 Januari 2023_

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap, wajah tampan nan mempesona sibuk dengan kepulan asap kopi juga Koran pagi hari. Si lelaki menggeram kesal tatkala suara langkah kaki juga cakap orang ditelfon membuyarkan konsenterasi, maklum aja otak Jongin tidak pandai membagi sama rata untuk fokus. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi pagi tenangnya, memilih beranjak dari duduk kemudian melangkah menuju gerbang utama tempatnya menanggung hidup. Sebuah Universitas besar dengan penghasil orang-orang hebat. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jongin ditempat itu, seorang dosen muda dengan wajah tampan bak dewa. Tidak ada pasang mata yang rela mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Jongin, _oh ayolah,_ tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan seorang Kim Jongin?

Mendudukan diri diruangan, Jongin mendesah lelah tatkala mengingat ada jadwal kuliah pagi yang menanti. Satu kelas dengan mayoritas wanita membuat kepalanya pening, mereka akan berteriak, berebut bahkan mengerling nakal kearahnya. Benar-benar mahasiswi tidak tahu aturan.

Tangan besar itu hendak membuka laci bawah berniat mencari penanya yang hilang entah kemana, manik Jongin mengernyit ketika menemukan satu kertas foto didalam laci. Sebuah foto lama dengan lusuh diseluruh tepi, menampilkan dua orang yang sibuk dengan sungging masing-masing. Satu orang diantaranya adalah Jongin, sedangkan seorang lainnya adalah sosok yang selama ini Jongin rindukan. Sosok yang tak pernah lupa untuk mampir kedalam mimpi maupun pikiran Jongin. Meski otak Jongin menolak untuk mengingat banyak memori lama, namun masih tertanam jelas pada otaknya bagaimana tekstur lembut kulit Kyungsoo, suara rendahnya ketika sampai pada gendang pendengaran, sampai betapa manisnya rasa bibir Kyungsoo ketika menginvasi seluruh mulut Jongin. Mungkin saja tuhan mengabulkan do'anya untuk mengingat wajah sosok indah itu melebihi apapun.

Jongin menyusuri koridor kampus, terkekeh rendah begitu maniknya menemukan banyak mahasiswa baru yang sedang menjalani masa orientasi. Mengingat kala dulu dirinya bahkan begitu depresi karena kehilangan Kyungsoo dan selalu mencari masalah selama masa itu. _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo._ Karena hanya nama itu Jongin yang ada pada otak lambannya setiap pagi, setiap malam bahkan setiap saat.

Dosen tampan itu menghentikan langkah kala menemukan banyak anak baru yang dihukum oleh senior mereka, berniat untuk menegur maka Jongin melangkah maju. Belum sampai langkah kesepuluh, kedua kaki jenjangnya mendadak kaku. Maniknya menyipit memastikan siapa yang sedang bernaung pada irisnya. Tubuh itu gemetar dan maniknya mulai berair, jantung Jongin mulai memompa diluar kadar bahkan lelaki itu dibuat lemas mendengar dentum degupnya sendiri. Tak disangka pemandangan itu kembali muncul dalam penglihatannya, sebuah perpaduan paling apik karya tuhan. kulit seputih susu berpadan dengan manik secerah matahari, sebuah bibir ranum dengan bentuk hati, hidung runcing dan rambut eboni. Dia benar-benar nyata. Sosok itu sungguh hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, dengan satu kaki diangkat dan kedua tangan menarik telinga kanan juga kiri. Wajahnya masam dengan mata bulat yang setengah menyipit.

Oh tuhan, Jongin bisa menjadi gila, otaknya sempat mengolah untuk terus menekan bahwa sosok itu hanya delusi, Jongin hanya berhalusinasi. Namun dimana dapat ia temukan sebuah halusinasi dengan efek begitu nyata seperti saat ini? Seolah kaki itu lemas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Tuhan sungguh mengabulkan setiap untai doanya, tuhan itu adil dan takdir itu baik. Saat ini Jongin meyakini semuanya. Karena ia berhasil menemukan orang ini, seorang yang akan Jongin jaga setiap saat. Seorang yang selalu Jongin rindukan setiap detik ke menit, menit ke jam, jam kehari, hari ke bulan sampai bulan ke tahun. Dan Jongin akan berhenti sekarang juga, pada titik ini, pada sosok ini. Tokoh dari negara dongeng itu benar-benar muncul dari imajinasinya selama ini.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekat ketika senior-senior _sialan_ itu lengah, ia mendekat pada si sosok indah kemudian berdeham begitu rendah. Senyumnya berbinar ketika orang itu menoleh dan mengernyit heran pada Jongin.

"ayo kabur dari ini, mereka tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu" Bisiknya. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin segera menarik pergelangan tangan orang itu untuk berlari menjauh. Kehangatan menjalar dari telapaknya ketika bersingungan dengan kulit halus milik si anak baru, ia masih setengah percaya bisa merasakan sensasi lembut itu lagi.

Mereka berlari kearah semak belukar sedikit jauh dari tempat perkara, nafas saling berlomba dan peluh berhias rapi pada dahi keduanya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya diantara garangnya semak, kemudian tanpa disangka si anak baru ikut menyamankan diri disana, maniknya menyelidik memandang Jongin.

"kau— kau seorang dosen?" tanyanya. Jongin seketika menjadi kaku, gerakannya membersihkan serpih pasir pada kain celana terhenti begitu sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Jongin ingin menangis saat ini juga, bagaimana mungkin bahkan ia bisa mendengarnya kembali alunan suara rendah yang bahkan masih sama.

Dosen tampan itu menoleh, menjatuhkan fokus penuh pada setiap aksen wajah disamping. Seperti mimpi paling indah yang telah menjadi nyata. Anak ini adalah mimpi indahnya, dan kini mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Aktor utama dalam mimpi Jongin duduk disebelahnya dengan manik menerjab polos.

"Ah, selamat pagi professor. Perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungs—"

"Kyungsoo. Aku tau"

"ah begitu? Baiklah terimakasih sudah menolong saya dari para _senior_ sialan itu _"_ setelah berkata Kyungsoo sedikit menundukan kepala. Senyumnya menyebar membentuk sebuah hati. Ada banyak serbuk merah muda menciptakan rona dipipi putih itu.

Jika saja Jongin memilih tiga dari semua hal terbaik yang pernah mampir dalam kehidupannya, maka jawabannya adalah, saat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kedua saat hari kelulusan sekolahnya dan ketiga yaitu hari ini, dimana ia berhasil menemukan kembali manik Kyungsoo.

 _Karena mimpi indah Jongin telah menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya hal yang seharusnya tabu menjadi realita. Jongin percaya pada permainan takdir tuhan, karena sejak awal satu hal yang Jongin yakini bahwa yang berkuasa akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo padanya. Karena takdir menciptakan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi bahagianya paling utama._

" _hey_ Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu"

"ha?"

"aku bilang aku menyukaimu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

END

* * *

Finally, cerita ini mencapai akhir! Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan mereview, semoga setelah ini yang mereview semakin banyaak hihi:))

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak yaa buat reviewnyaa, UUUHH HIHI:) Selamat malam, sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnyaa, See youu!:*


End file.
